Love Bites And So Do I
by VampiressBeauty20
Summary: (Based on The Little Mermaid) It's not everyday that the crown prince of Idris, Jace who is very arrogant self- centered, a womanizer and shadowhunter falls in love with Clary, a royal mermaid who's just as stubborn as him. When she saves him from nearly drowning and losing his life, and they are bonded forever by a kiss, that's when the trouble starts. Clace, Malec, and Sizzy.
1. Prologue

**Authoress Notes: **I decided to start a Mortal Instruments story after reading the books all these months ago and seeing the movie. Being brand new to all of this wasn't easy, I didn't know much about the storyline to the series but I did my research. The first book came out while I was still in high school and I knew what it was, but it didn't seem interesting to me at all. I wish I got into it sooner because it's such an awesome series. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and this is going to be more of a Mortal Instruments twist on fairy tale and no sad/depressing endings ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments created by Cassandra Clare or The Little Mermaid originally by Hans Christian Anderson.**

**Plot: **(Based on The Little Mermaid) It's not everyday that the crown Shadowhunter prince Jace of Idris, who is an,arrogant self-centered,womanizer falls in love with Clary, a mermaid who's just as stubborn as him. When she saves him from nearly drowning and losing his life, and they are bonded forever by a kiss, that's when the trouble starts.

**Love Bites And So Do I**

**By VampiressBeauty20**

**Prologue**

_Mermaids are mythical and mysterious creatures that only exist in fairy tales and legends. A kiss from a merman or a mermaid just so happens to be the most powerful thing in the world. Once they are bonded to someone, whether it be human or mer-folk, the love between them never fades. Legends of these creatures, including shadowhunters, warlocks, vampires, werewolves,faeries, and demons have been told in many and unique kinds of stories passed down from generation to generation. Some say they are sirens of the sea, with beautiful singing voices used to lure men to their deaths. Not any form of earthly music can intimidate these voices. A human or shadowhunter might tell you differently. Men have searched endlessly for these amazing creatures, but not so many have succeeded in finding or capturing one. _

_Shadowhunters, also known as Nephilum or the Children of Nephilum are a hidden race of demon hunting humans born with angelic blood running through their veins. They have survived for almost a thousand years, fighting various kinds of demons bravely and valiantly. A shadowhunter's mission is to protect human beings known to them as mundanes from being harmed in any of kind way. _

_Nearly a thousand years ago, the exact date is not entirely known, the earth was invaded by a great horde of demons all of them from other worlds. Jonathan Shadowhunter, the very first shadowhunter ever to exist asked an unnamed warlock to summon the Angel Raziel. When he arrived, Jonathan begged him to mix some of his own blood in a cup with the blood of man to create a race of demon hunters and gave it to them to drink. Raziel saw that his intentions and vision of the world inside of his heart were good and granted him his wish. _

_After this was done, Raziel gave Jonathan three divine items, known as The Mortal Instruments: The Mortal Cup, Sword, and Mirror. He asked Jonathan to protect these important items and hide them from evil people. If they fell into the wrong hands, then destruction and havoc would fall upon the earth. If the cup was used for evil, then it would turn the person demonic if their heart was evil and corrupted. It can also turn a shadowhunter demonic as well. _

_Runes give a shadowhunter their powers, some of them are temporary and fade with time. They are drawn with a stele, some of the runes are permanent though. These runes never fade and their effects last and work on the person they were drawn on. Runes can be placed on the weapons shadowhunters use to prevent demons from healing when they are wounded by one. There are different runes that can be used to lock and unlock doors, create fires, and a lot of other abilities._

___Legend says that a kiss from a mermaid or merman has the ability to grant any wish that a person desires front the heart. Anything they can imagine from love, riches, glory, and power. But a human cannot be wicked, selfish, or greedy, because a sea creature knows if they are pure of ____heart or not. Mostly by looking into a mortal's eyes, they can see and feel from the inside a person's heart of they are worthy enough of such a gift. _

_Merpeople have a very unique ability. That power lies in their kiss, the most powerful force in this and any other world. If someone is kissed by a mermaid or merman they are bound with an unbreakable tie of eternal love. No matter how hard they try, they cannot escape the feeling. It never fades for the mermaid or merman just as it never fades for the person they kissed._

_This fact is especially true in the story of a certain royal mermaid named Clary..and the shadowhunter prince, Jace, she saved from nearly drowning. He made the first move and kissed her, because inside it felt right and it breathed the spell of true love into their hearts, bonding them together forever. _

___One day, there was an uprising against the Shadowhunters, Mer-people, and Downworlders led by a human Valentine Morgenstern and his Circle which included mer-people Jocelyn Fairchild, Luke Graymark, Amatis Graymark, and humans ____Stephen Herondale, Celine Monteclaire, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Trueblood, Hodge Starkwater, Samuel Blackwell, Malachi Dieudonne, Charles Freeman, Sister Magdalena, Anson Pangborn, Emil Pangborn, Jia Penhallow, Patrick Penhallow, Jermemy Pontmercy, and Michael Wayland. _

___He hated downworlders with a burning passion and wanted to see them all eliminated and destroyed including the demons as well. His father was killed by downworlders and he wanted to send a strong message to the Clave. Many shadowhunters, mer-people,and downworlders lost their lives in the battle, but Valentine's plan was thwarted thanks to his wife Jocelyn who saw her husbands terrible and heinous attacks was able to inform the downworlders of his plan and stop it once and for all. _

___Because of the massive losses and mistrust, Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and other creatures, a law was introduced so that contact between them all was cut off forever. Not many of them trusted one another after and humans were not allowed to even speak of the tragedy. But destiny had a different fate in mind for one Shadowhunter and a mermaid who's lives were about to change forever..._

**_A/N:_**_ So what do you guys think? Good, bad, delete? Let me know, and I hope you liked and please, please review. Please no flames constructive cristsim is welcomed though. _

_Until next time, _

_VB20_


	2. Mysterious Fathoms Below

**Authoress Notes: **Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took forever to write and put together .I meant to get this up sooner but I had no time to finish it until tonight. I'm so happy to have gotten so many wonderful reviews, thank you all so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorties. I honestly thought no one was going to like this, and be like "This chick doesn't know what she's writing about."

**Dragonfly321: Thank you :) It's up for you to read now, I'm really glad you like it. **

**bow down to me peasants: Thanks ;) I love your pename it's awesome and so creative.**

**shadowhunterprincess: Thank you :) I'm continuing!**

**Kittyofdeath: Thanks :D The idea just popped into my head. **

**Guest: Thanks :) I'm really glad you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments created by Cassandra Clare or The Little Mermaid originally by Hans Chrisitan Anderson.**

**Plot: **(Based on The Little Mermaid) It's not everyday that the crown Shadowhunter prince Jace of Idris, who is an,arrogant self-centered,womanizer falls in love with Clary, a mermaid who's just as stubborn as him. When she saves him from nearly drowning and losing his life, and they are bonded forever by a kiss, that's when the trouble starts.

**Love Bites And So Do I**

**By VampiressBeauty20**

**Chapter One**

Dawn was just starting to break over the once dark horizon, awakening the world from its earlier dark of night. The sun rose, as the blue sky was painted in glorious shades of gold, red, and pink and the ocean was a dark blue, its calm dark crystal waters shimmering upon the surface. Another brand new day had dawned upon Idris the Shadowhunter world and the mer-world. Ever since the human race first appeared upon the earth, there had been all kinds of stories and tales told of fantastical and strange creatures that weren't exactly known to human beings.

Idris, known as the Shadowhunter homeland located between Germany and France. Alicante, being the capital and city was a peaceful and yet prosperous kingdom. Shields of protection were put into place all over the city and the many various surrounding borders, for its citizens protection so that if a mundane tried to cross into it, they were instantly transported back to where they came from. The kingdom was ruled by a very gentle and kind king and queen; Robert and Maryse Lightwood.

There were creatures that lurked and lived in the wild, such as ogres and flying chimera's that would hunt along the wooded, shady areas. Brocelind Forest was known to house several Downworlder clans including werewolves and vampires. Also there were creatures in the realm of the dead including giant three-headed man-eating dogs, demons, werewolves,and vampires.

Demons are inter-dimensional beings who are able to travel from world to world, destroying and causing trouble wherever they decided to lay out their path. They're invisible and not able to been by mundane eyes, but to Shadowhunter's, mermaids/mermen, vampires, werewolves, warlocks, fairies, nymphs, and any other mythical creäture they are able to been seen.

Vampires and werewolves were bitter enemies from the beginning of time, prefer to keep their existence discreet. Mermaids however, who swam in the ocean's deep depths singing to lure sailors to crash their ships upon the sharp, dangerous rocks to their deaths. Of course, to humans these creatures were nothing more than a mythical fantasy, there wasn't one piece of good evidence to prove that they actually existed in the world and just a fantasy creation told to children as bedtime stories and tales to fascinate people.

It was yet another beautiful cloudless day upon the kingdom of Idris, the sea was calm, a late summer breeze blew across the land, it was warm and welcome, and the radiant dark crystal waters reflected the sun's warm gentle rays upon the glittering surface. A large grand ship sailed across the waters, near the large manor house in the distance, as some dolphins danced and twirled around it, showing off before swimming back towards another place.

The sails of the ship were a pure white color, as they fluttered freely in the breeze.

A guy with black short hair and blue eyes was leaning over the side of the large vessel, obviously he was seasick. He wore a black short shelved button down shirt, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead making his thick black hair stick to his face. Several runes decorated his ivory colored skin. He was beautiful for a young seventeen year old, with a well-built muscular chest and long lean legs.

Alec was soft-spoken, kinda shy, and serious in many situations. Being the very opposite of his biological sister and adoptive brother, when it came down to it. He often tried to act very wise and maturely to the best of his ability and wasn't as brave as either of his siblings. However, he was very protective of his family, and put himself in harm's way multiple times to save them by putting their safety right before his own.

"Are you all right Alec?" a female voice asked.

A gorgeous girl with long, wavy black hair, and green eyes was standing a couple of feet away from him. She wore a pretty white print dress with billowy shelves that had a blue sun on the front and the same pattern below, black leggings showed off her long lean legs, and she paired the dress with tan stiletto heels. Isabelle was statuesque and quite beautiful with the same rune tattoos on her neck, arms, and lower chest. A silver snake bracelet was wound around her left wrist.

Izzy had lot of traits that described her: she was a very kind-hearted and gentle person, but had a serious side when it came to dealing with family matters, demons, or just life in general. Fashion and boys were two of her favorite things. inside she wished that she wasn't so tall at times but slightly more slender and delicate like Aline. Robert and Maryse considered her the most mature of the Lightwood siblings and often looked out for her brother's safety as much as possible.

Alec finally lifted his head to look at her, his face slightly green. "Yeah Izzy, I'm fine," he said to his sister. He attempted to reassure her that he was in fact fine, but bent over the ship not even ten seconds later. He kept his head below the ship's railing, while his eyes were closed to control himself and so that Izzy wouldn't see him emptying his stomach.

"You don't sound fine, here drink this," handing him a glass with a strange blue liquid inside of it. "Hodge said it would help get rid of the sea sickness," she said. He took the glass, while his blue eyes looked at it suspiciously.

"Are you sure this isn't another one of your attempted experiments trying to poison me?" he asked.

Izzy's eyes widened before they narrowed into slits, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Of course not Alec! By the Angel, seriously why would I try to do that to my brother? Look I know can't cook, but Hodge told me to give you that. It's upset stomach remedy."

Alec then held up his hands, "All right, right I believe you." He drank down the cup's contents and set the glass down upon the deck before turning back to his sister.

"Well at least you and Jace are trying to at least enjoy yourselves. Speaking of which where is he anyway?" she said. Alec wiped the back of his hand against his forehead.

"I seriously have no idea, someone really needs to put a leash on him. He's always getting into some sort of reckless, endangering trouble," he replied.

Carefree laughter rang out from above Isabelle and Alec, as the two siblings looked up to see a teenage boy with golden blonde hair that fell slightly above his shoulders,wearing a gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a leather jacket, and black boots climbing down the rope ladder which led to the crow's nest. Jace had a slim, muscular build, and his face was long, angular, and his lips were full. His eyes were gold with long lashes. Like all the other Shadowhunters, his skin was covered in the same permanent tattoos and scars from years of applying runes with a stele.

"Jace dude, you seriously shouldn't hang out up in there," Alec said, while crossing his arms against his chest.

"You know Alec and I are supposed to look out for you. And when you just take off and do whatever you want. It seriously will not be long until you get yourself badly hurt and how are we supposed to explain to Mom and Dad what happened?" Isabelle added, her hands on her hips.

Jace rolled his eyes and snorted, "Will you two give it a rest?" he said jumping down from the rope ladder, landing gracefully on his feet. "It's not like I'm going to purposefully fall off the side of the ship just to give you and all the crew a scare. Besides, after all it would be my fault if anything happened."

He could be extremely arrogant, sarcastic,and,self-centered at times, and his serious, intimidating demeanor which often concealed his true attitude towards people. But was the womanizer/charmer to women. The blonde believed himself the only and "best" shadowhunter in the world and above others. But Alec and Izzy didn't believe his nonsense one bit. Neither did their parents.

"But you're a prince and you really need to start being careful, as do we." Alec retorted. "We're royalty Jace, and we have certain duties and responsibilities to uphold," Izzy agreed but Jace wasn't paying attention.

"Oh come on you two," laughed Hodge, the captain/their guardian as he emerged upon the main deck from a cabin. "You honestly believe that I would allow our dear Jace to get himself into any sort of harm?"

"Yeah it's not like anyone's gonna throw his ass overboard," said a guy named Jordan causing all of them to laugh. He had long dark brown hair that flopped over his forehead and neck in slight curls with board shoulders, and was slim and muscular. He wore a black long shelved shirt, gray hipster jeans and converse sneakers. He was a werewolf just hanging out with his friends and Maia, his girlfriend was running patrol in the woods looking for any intruders to the werewolves home.

Izzy looked at both Hodge and the sailors with a glare in her eyes. "You better not, or our father will gladly throw you both so far out to sea that you will never see land again. I promise you that."

"Of course not, you guys just want me thrown overboard just for your own personal amusement," Jace retorted.

Hodge grinned,"Well seeing how good of a mood King Luke is in today, I doubt he'd let you drown young man."

"King Luke?" Jace suddenly inquired, the name catching his undivided attention, "Who exactly he?"

Jordan, Ryan, and Marcus looked at Jace as if he were totally insane.

"King Luke of the mer-people of course dude," Jordan replied."I thought almost everyone knew about him."

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "Mer-people? There's seriously no such thing. We have books on all kinds of things all the history and different subjects everything from creatures to demon pox to spells. Mermaids don't exist."

"Of course. They've always existed side by side with us, just like every other creäture out there. No one's ever seen one, mostly because they prefer to stay very discreet and not show themselves to humans. Legend goes that a kiss from a mermaid or a merman is the most powerful thing in the world. It possesses the ability to grant any wish that a person desires front the heart. Anything they can imagine from love, riches, glory,and power," he replied.

"Are you serious?" Jace's mouth fell open at what he just heard. Izzy scooted off the box she was sitting on and moved closer to Hodge. Alec just kept his distance.

"Absolutely serious as I can be young man," the old man said with a toothy smile.

"So what are we doing sitting around here talking for, let's catch one, and see if it actually works. I'm curious to see what these creatures look like and what they can do," Jace then suggested.

"You just want to capture it for the kiss, and then see what it can do and do only for you," Alec said as he sat down cross-legged on the deck, with a pad of paper and a couple of pens in his hands.

Isabelle's eyes were now lit with excitement, just thinking about it was making her more excited to nab a mermaid or merman. They would have to set some sort of trap, so that the sea being wouldn't escape. She and her siblings spent the rest of the afternoon coming up with all kinds of traps to capture one.

The underwater kingdom below the dark crystal waters was simply a beautiful and magical place. It was bright near the veil, foamy surface, shimmering thanks to the warm gentle rays of golden sunlight shining through, and was darker near the ocean floor. Those dark murky depths shone with their own shadowed and mysterious radiance, and seemed perhaps more inviting. Multicolored coral lined the ocean floor, adding a nice touch of color and different design to the still, silent sandy floor, as did the sea life of various shapes and sizes.

Fish darted in and out of their coral homes, some round, fat, and colorful, other's thin and sleekly scaled in yellow, red, silver, or gold. Every so often, a shark, demon, or dolphin looking for its next meal would swim through. Other than the occasional starfish or eel swimming by also it was quiet and peaceful. Natural sea life only visible to the human's above, was seemingly dull and boring, still on this beautiful, wonderful day, life in was far from lifeless and boring.

Atlantis was a beautiful and colorful watery kingdom, hidden deeply below the ocean waves built with architecture of the utmost beauty. Small quaint houses lined the white sandy landscape, some of them made of the whitest purest marble, that sparkled with tiny flecks of red, gold, and silver embedded into the designs while other's were made of different colored coral. The coral was smoothed and made into homes that were a bunch of various shapes ranging from squares to rectangles with windows to let in the view. Market stalls lined the open square, selling countless goods and merchandise, including medical sea plants to elegant and pretty palace stood in the distance, overlooking the city and houses as if it was a giant monumental guardian.

There was even a dark shadowed part of the sea, where an estranged exiled sorceress lived, isolated from the rest of the kingdom. It was a place full of darkness and despair, where downworlders were hated and despised greatly. No one dared set foot in her land, a place where everyone believed Atlantis should go back to the way it was in the dark ages.

Back then, it was a land wrought with war, bya human named Valentine who caused a lot of destruction and pain during the Uprising to rid the world of downworlders once and for all. He had started The Circle, a group of shadowhunters and mer-people to kill them, but Jocelyn and Luke along with a friend's help managed to thwart her former husband's plan and stopped him.

Made of the clearest glass, which shone brightly in the sun. Surrounded by a large wall of gold coral. There were no gates to close it off, the peaceful king and his queen believing that their people should feel welcome when they needed to consult them. The building itself was a circular shape like a large round rose, with many-colored windows each a different color of the rainbow. At the end of the pillared courtyard rested the doors which led to the palace. A beautiful turquoise color and decorated with many precious gems and stones.

Currently, the city was bustling with its citizens all who were purchasing decorations, food, silverware, and other things for the grand celebration that was going to be taking place the next day. Roaring loudly with laughter, chatter, and negotiating for all kinds of different prices the streets were a blur of color, fins, and flowing hair of the Atlantians or as the humans know them: the mystical merpeople.

The sunlight shone through the crystal clear waters gently resting upon the beautiful ocean floor. It was another beautiful morning for the mer-people, and a special occasion was going to take place in less than few hours. The long-awaited sixteenth birthday of the Crown Princess: Clary.

It's said in Atlantis when a merman or mermaid turned sixteen, it meant that they've come of age and are ready to enter royal society. It also symbolized their very first visit to the world above. For a prince or a princess it meant that they could finally see the human world with their very own eyes. Not a lot of the mer-people even liked the human realms, they prefered living under the sea, because it was so much more pleasant and cool than sitting in the burning hot sun all day. Within the palace walls, the members of the royal family were busy with decorations for the joyous celebration to take place the following evening.

Outside of the castle was a large beautiful garden, which grew all red and dark blue flowers. The blossoms were like flames of orange fire. Fragrant flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors were scattered throughout the sanctuary. A large weeping willow sat in the very center, its branches flowing gracefully and gently to the ground. Fruit hung from many of the other small, medium, and large tree's in the garden, their leaves and stems waving freely.

A young merman was busy by the coral wall beside the turquoise gate, carefully hanging up decorations for the next day's celebration.A couple of Japanese lanterns each glowing with a soft, warm orange light hung from the coral. These were to welcome the many guests into the palace for the grand celebration.

Magnus Bane had been hard at work for the last week, planning Clary's birthday party along with the help of her family, friends, and the royal court. He had dark black hair that hung slight over his forehead, he was long and lean, with a muscular frame and lightly muscled arms. His yellow/green cat eyes lined with black eyeliner. His tail was a beautiful dark lavender color, with streaks of amethyst and black running along the sides, the ending fins a beautiful shimmering purple. Every merman or mermaid's tail was shaped and designed differently from birth what it would be.

Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he loved to put on and throw very extravagant and great parties for his many both mer-folk and downworlder friends. He might be a little eccentric to most, but they always said he definitely knew how to throw parties. He even snuck in a little magic here and there to help out with the big and small problems if something went completely wrong.

"Magnus, where do you think I should hang this?" a gentle voice asked from behind the young warlock.

Magnus turned to see Jocelyn Fairchild slowly swimming towards him. She was the queen of Atlantis, Luke's wife and Clary's mother.

The warlock thought for a moment, placing his hand underneath his chin. His eyes studying the various decorations and designs carefully, she was holding a string of wild dark blue cornflowers. A smile formed on his handsome face.

"I think you should hang it over there next to the other flowers."

He gestured to the coral wall which was all ready with lilac and jasmine flowers.

Jocelyn gave her lifelong friend a warm friendly smile. "That would look so lovely, I'm sure Clary is going to love it," she said. Tomorrow was going to be a very important and special night for her daughter, and Jocelyn wanted to make sure every bit of her sixteenth birthday was magical and special.

Her tail was a rose-red color, shimmering delicate red scales brought out her fire-red hair and green eyes. Her fins a pretty dark red, similar to the scorches of the red lotus on a beautiful sunset, the ends fanning out like the ocean tide. She hung the flowers upon the wall before turning back to him.

"Have you seen Clary or Simon at all? I've been looking for them since breakfast and I haven't been able to find either of them," she asked.

Magnus shook his head, "Sorry no, I haven't seen them since this early this morning. Clary give you the slip again?"

Jocelyn sighed, pursing her lips.

"She most likely did. But I worry about her Magnus, she's my only daughter. I hope she and Simon aren't in any sort of trouble. You know how Luke and I feel about them constantly exploring those torn up sunken ships. We don't want them getting hurt."

"I understand how you feel Joyce, but come on she's sixteen years old now. She's not a little mer-girl anymore. You have to let her spread her fins and explore the world," the warlock said.

The queen smiled, "I can't believe she's finally come of age. I remember my first visit to the human world, it's a very beautiful place and all, but not as nice and peaceful down here."

"Did they tell you exactly where they were going?" Jocelyn asked.

"She said something about the graveyard of ships your majesty," Camille said.

The expression on Joceyln's face went from angry to worried, "Go find them you two. I'll take of the rest of the decorations. Bring my daughter and Simon back safe."

The young merman and mermaid nodded, "I'll be back soon," he promised. "Just be careful, the graveyard's extremely dangerous."

"I will Jocelyn." And with that he and Camille set off to find the two teenagers.

_A/N: Uh-oh, so why did Clary and Simon decide to go off to the creepy graveyard? I hope you guys enjoyed, until next time, _

_VB20_


	3. Graveyards, Treasure, and A Shipwreck

**Authoress Notes: **This was a long chapter for me to write. I seriously meant to get this up sooner, but thanks to my stupid schedule and writer's block it wasn't happening. I swear English Comp can be soooo demanding :( Thank you so much once again for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts. I love you all so much ^_^ Your reviews brighten my day.

**emotionalgirl123: Thank you :) I'm really thrilled and happy that you enjoyed it. **

**bow down to me peasants: Thank you :D Glad you like it, you're welcome. **

**jellyfish1234: Thank you ^_^ **

**Hitachan Gossip Girl: Thank you :) I'm happy you like it, yeah I can definitely do that. I absolutely adore Alec and Magnus ;)**

**Mango's and tomato soup: Thanks! **

**Villainous Geek: Thanks ^_^ They'll meet sooner than ya think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments created by Cassandra Clare or The Little Mermaid originally by Hans Christian Anderson.**

**Plot: **(Based on The Little Mermaid) It's not everyday that the crown Shadowhunter prince Jace of Idris, who is an,arrogant self-centered,womanizer falls in love with Clary, a mermaid who's just as stubborn as him. When she saves him from nearly drowning and losing his life, and they are bonded forever by a kiss, that's when the trouble starts.

**Love Bites And So Do I**

**By VampiressBeauty20**

**Chapter Two **

The mermen and mermaids that served as the Royal court of Atlantis had realized that the Crown Princess and her best friend disappeared giving them all the slip once again. A huge catastrophe/ruckus was going on inside the coral palace, and Jocelyn ordered Magnus to go out of the palace grounds and find her missing daughter. She was holding out on telling Luke because mostly she didn't want him to completely flip out on his adopted stepdaughter.

"Oh no, now what are we going to do?" moaned a mermaid with long blonde hair and emerald-green eyes named Camille. Her form was slender and she wore a green halter top that showed off her petite waist and a green tail blended with golden scales. "Seriously if King Luke finds out Clary and Simon disappeared again, he is gonna be so angry and punish all of us for sure!" The distress and anxiety in her voice was very serious. The king had a tendency to lose his temper if angered.

"It's seriously not my fault or anyone else's if my sister and that dorky merman she calls her "friend" can't keep themselves in one single place," Jonathan scowled.

He had pale platinum blonde hair which framed his cheekbones, a pale restless face with cheekbones and green eyes. He was muscular like the other mermen but had a more slightly slender frame along with a black tail with red and black scales. He also was Clary's brother and the Crown Prince of Atlantis.

"But we all will be part of the princess's Royal Court in the future, when Clary takes the throne," a black-haired merman with a black and silver tail, Raphael replied.

His black curly hair was slightly messy and he had a built well sculpted chest with honey colored skin. He crossed his arms against his chest in frustration.

A mermaid with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and an azure tail named Christina nodded in agreement. "And because she is the next in line to the throne, we're supposed to keep an eye on her."

Jonathan groaned, while scratching the side of his head in annoyance, "Literally for crying out loud, I'm a prince, not a 24 hour baby-sitter for my sixteen year old sister."

It was then two more merman, guards came swimming over towards the royal court members, opened the golden door which led to the conference/council room slipped inside. A large round table with a couple of chairs stood in the chamber.

"Any sign of the princess and have you been able to find her?" one of them asked Raphael who shook his head, as did the other's.

"No sign of her anywhere in the palace or in the garden," Camille and Jonathan both replied in unison, while all the court members rolled their eyes out of pure annoyance. "Where in the seven sea's could that stupid princess and Simon be?"

_'Where in the Angel could those two troublemakers be? The graveyard of ships is dangerous enough and what's worse if Clary and Simon get hurt then I'm never going to hear the end of it from Jocelyn and Luke.'_

Magnus's thoughts were somewhat restless and clouded, as he swam along the strong ocean current. The sea was unusually peaceful that morning. It gave no hint of an oncoming storm or perilous wave approaching. The warlock's eyes looked around nervously. Clary and Simon were known to sneak off without telling anyone where exactly they were going. Not even bothering to drop a hint or a clue to their whereabouts.

The merman continued his long swim, until he reached the place in which he had searched for. They had come to a large, giant underwater chasm, filled with tall towers of shimmering and beautiful coral in red, blue, green, and yellow. Many oceanic passageways were carved out of the smooth gray stone, even of some of them leaned upon each other. These passageways led to many other parts of the ocean. Multi-colored fish swam by, entering the tiny holes in the rocks that even most creatures could even inch their bodies through.

Magnus swam over towards one of the passageways, in front of it sat a circular large boulder. Not a lot of people knew about the sight of Clary's secret hideaway, which she nicknamed "The Grotto." It was an underwater cave hidden underneath one of the mountain of rock. She had carefully carved an angelic rune symbol into the stone to set it apart from the other different structures.

The warlock's cat-like eyes darted nervously over his friend's secret hideout. Warm golden sunlight shone down through the clear, crystal water creating tiny sparkles upon the smooth gray stone.

He grabbed ahold of the large stone, grunting with effort he pulled it backward so that there was just enough room to squeeze his figure inside.

Light shone down through the small opening in the cave's ceiling, illuminating the strange and various objects within. It was Clary's collection of things from the human world that she had collected over the years. Different pointy objects, bobbles, shiny things, and thingamabobs, all sat neatly arranged on the many shelves. But there was no sign of Clary or Simon at all.

Magnus closed the entrance to the cave, carefully placing the rock back into place before he took off swimming. He beat his purple tail rapidly through the water, increasing his speed as Camille followed behind. The only other place he would have to search was The Graveyard of Ships. The graveyard of ships was one of the most treacherous and dangerous places in the kingdom of Atlantis. Creatures including sharks, demons, and other creatures patrolled roaming there day and night searching for their next meal.

Luke had clearly forbidden anyone to ever visit there, but Magnus had to make sure that both Clary and Simon were safe.

The path to the graveyard proved to be long and terrifying. They swam past boiling whirlpools,geysers, volcano's, and creepy-looking sea plants. There was nothing but darkness and dread along the way. It threatened to suck Magnus and Kaelie into a place where nightmares were born, and it was also nothing more than a disgusting wasteland that seemed to stretch and drag on forever.

Skeletons of drowned humans and sailors stood out, half-buried in the dark yellow sand along the ocean floor. Ahead loomed a large collection of sunken ships from many various centuries. Many of them torn apart by horrible, ravaging storms from the human world. All around a strange purple haze clouded the graveyard in a shroud of shadows, making the place even eerier and scarier. Not even a single trace of sunlight could penetrate the shadowy landscape.

Magnus squeezed his body through the decaying boards of a century old ship, grunting as he managed to pull himself free from the wreckage. The whole entire ship creaked, sounding more like a loud ghostly moan, in the almost creepy but dead silence of the graveyard of vessels. The whole place seemed to radiate the purely evil essence of darkness and oppression that was all its own doing. The water was slightly colder and more freezing than the waters of Atlantis.

He swam deeper into the cloudy, murky waters trying to see through the darkness. It was then his cat-like eyes finally adjusted and he could clearly see why so many people avoided even stepping foot into this place. All of the horror stories were true. As he looked around the ocean floor, Magnus's swimming slowed. Skeletons of every kind were buried in the sand: fish, sharks, human, all of their remains present along with the smaller shells of other ships.

One of the human skeletons was grasping unto the side of a lifeboat, its long white fingers rigid with desperation and fear. It looked as if it was trying to escape from its terrible fate. He heard what appeared to be voices coming from the other side of the creepy place and went to investigate.

"Wow Clary, this place is.."

"Awesome!" Clary beamed, looking around the creepy, dismal place. This place while it was really dark and scary, was so much more different and exciting than the boring peaceful walls of the palace. Her hair was a fiery red color, cascading down the middle of her back. Green eyes gleamed brightly with excitement from behind her thick black lashes, she had a heart-shaped face, pale ivory skin, and full lips. Her tail was a pretty dark green color, while shimmering scales of emerald gleamed, and end fins were a light green color. Over her pale arm draped a brown sack. She looked exactly like her mother expect for the fact that she was a little more adventurous and hated sitting still.

Clary was sweet but incredibly stubborn, she could be a little sarcastic at times, but inside was a very caring person with a lot of compassion for her friends and family. The extreme stubborn side came from her mother, because as a child, Jocelyn was very protective of her daughter. Clary had a knack to go to extreme lengths to carry out what she wanted in life.

"Hey Clary wait for me!" a voice called out from behind her. She turned to see a merman swimming towards her. Simon had curly black hair which was sticking up due to him not brushing it that morning. His pale ivory skin glowed in the dim light, his tale was black with red and silver streaks running along the sides. Black glasses adorned his face. She stood leaning against the tall stern which was connected to another ship's mast. A recently new vessel sunk into the graveyard, and she along with Simon had decided to go check it out.

Simon was her best friend and lived with her and her family in the palace. Jocelyn and Luke treated him like he was their own son, and adored him. His parents had died when he was ten years old during a tragic accident involving a ship full of humans. So they took the heart-broken pre-teen in and raised him as if he were their own.

"Come on Simon hurry up," the red-headed said, gesturing with her pale hand for him to move faster. He swam over towards the ship mast and put his arms upon the wood. A couple of ropes hung down from it.

"You are aware that I can't swim as fast as you," he replied, catching his breath. "There's the new ship," Clary continued, her green eyes filling with excitement. "Isn't it fantastic Simon?" she gushed. A ray of light streamed through the water, gently coming to rest on the ship like a brightly white halo.

He nodded, "Yeah sure it's totally great, spectacular, now let's get out of here." He started to swim away, but felt the jerk of Clary's hand on his arm as she dragged him along with her, she swimming towards the ship. "You're seriously not getting cold fins now are you?" rolling her eyes at him. Clary and Simon were always hungry for adventure.

Adventure and danger, two things that stressed their friends and family to no end with lack of safety regard, but it was the thrill of finding and discovering something brand new and unknown that drove them to swim to the graveyard and explore.

"Me getting cold fins? No way," Simon retorted. Beating her tail against the water, Clary led her friend into the large, sunken ship. The once brown wood was now a faded gray color from the unexplained purple haze that oozed from the place, and covered in scratches and splinters. With their excitement growing, the two teens squeezed through one of the side portal holes and swam into the ship.

Clary's green eyes brightened as they took in every inch of the remains of the crumbling once grand ship. Scattered throughout the many rooms were several human skeletons lying on the deck, seaweed and moss clutched in their bony fingers. A wooden chest sat toppled over the bones, it's very contents spilling unto the floor. Gold coins, necklaces, glittering jewels, and priceless things filled to the brim. The mermaid noticed that one of the skeletons had a silver blade sticking out of its chest.

"Hey Clary I think we hit the jackpot this had to have been a pirate ship," Simon said. Clary's eyes widened, "You're right," she replied swimming over towards the treasure, placing some of it into her sack with happiness. Slowly she dug through the chest, and pulled out a string of white pearls.

Simon's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful necklace. "It looks great on you," he said, as she modeled the pearls. The mermaid searched for a couple more seconds and pulled out a silver dragon attached to a thin silver chain. "This is definitely you," she said, pressing it into her friend's palm.

"It's wickedly cool," Simon said fastening it around his neck, "I'll never take it off. Thank you Clary."

Out of the corner of her eye, Clary noticed a small silver thing resting upon one of the many broken barrels. She swam over towards it, and out of further inspection found that it was long and had three pointy things that the end. Picking it up, she twirled it between her fingers and turned to Simon.

"What exactly is this?" she asked.

He reached for it, but cautiously, "I honestly have no idea, maybe Magnus might know what it is."

It was then Simon saw a shadow slowly moving along the glass window of the side of the ship. It darted past it extremely fast and was blurry. "Hey did you hear something?" he asked. "Man this place is so creepy," Clary said rubbing her arms.

Looking around the strange and perilous place, Simon felt a pang of pain stab at his heart. It was something he was not used to feeling. Worry, anxiety, and fear was clearly indicated on his face. He reached over and took Clary's arm. She looked at him, confusion plain on her pretty face.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Something around here doesn't feel right at all," her friend said, his brown eyes narrowing with sudden alertness. Clary rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Simon..don't chicken out on me now..."

A shadowy figure began to take shape outside the large glass window of the ship in the murky waters. It radiated with an essence of dread and awfulness. It was a large shark, his tale was dark blue, the fins ripped and jagged in some places. When he smiled, he revealed a mouthful of sharp-pincer like teeth that reminded Clary and Simon of a deadly demon. His eyes glowed a strange blood-red color, hungry with anticipation. He opened his mouth, and instantly broke the glass of the ship's window, a thousand tiny glittery pieces scattering everywhere.

"AHHHH SHARK WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed until next time,_

_VB20_


	4. A Warlock Saves The Day

**Authoress Notes: **I'm so sorry for the wait. I all ready had this ready to go on my laptop, but my school schedule being as demanding as it is had me working and finishing homework almost for the rest of last week. Awwww, thank you all so much for all the wonderful, warm, and awesome reviews. I started crying after reading all of all made my tough week once again, every single one brightened my day ^_^

**jellyfish1234: Thanks :) Aren't they fun?**

**cosmicgirl286: Thanks ^_^ I kinda thought maybe it's time someone did.**

**Cnopps: Thanks ;) They don't have to be blue, I was doing some research trying to find his real eye color and that one came up for some reason.**

**Princess Karen 1718: Thanks :)**

**TheShadowRaven: Thanks ^_^ I'm really happy you're enjoying it. The idea just popped into my head one day and I had to make it reality. I love your pen name!**

**bow down to me peasants: Thanks XD, I won't stop you. OMG she does look like Ariel and I thought I wasn't the only one!**

**Hitachiin Gossip Girl: Thanks ^_^ Really? That is awesome. **

**avaatquevale2250: Thanks :D Awww, they'll be meeting soon. **

**VillainousGeek: Thanks :) If you want me too, then I can definitely bring him in. The one thing that's bugging me is who should he be in this?**

**yourloved: Thanks ^_^ **

**Velvet J Curtains: Thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments created by Cassandra Clare or The Little Mermaid originally by Hans Christian Anderson.**

**Plot: **(Based on The Little Mermaid) It's not everyday that the crown Shadowhunter prince Jace of Idris, who is an,arrogant self-centered,womanizer falls in love with Clary, a mermaid who's just as stubborn as him. When she saves him from nearly drowning and losing his life, and they are bonded forever by a kiss, that's when the trouble starts.

**Love Bites And So Do I**

**By VampiressBeauty20**

**Chapter Three**

"Come on Clary, let's get out of here!"Simon yelled at the top of his lungs, he grabbed his best friend's arm in complete panic as the large man-eating shark suddenly charged towards them. Clary screamed, completely horrified right out of her wits, she and Simon bolted right for the wooden ceiling of the sunken ship, the monster shark following right behind them. They dodged his large sharp teeth, as he instantly crashed right into the ceiling. Stopping for a quick moment, he shook his large scaly head, not even fazed or hurt by the impact, he resumed the hunt. The shark let himself drift in the dark murky,water with the delicious lingering scent of the two teenagers. The very pull of their irresistable scent overwhelmed his senses as he darted forward.

Accidentally slamming into Clary, the merman's heart was pounding like a jack hammer from behind his chest, as his best friend held him close in her pale arms suddenly cornered between a dresser and the wall. Clary felt the splinters of the wood digging into her skin, using her tail, the muscles bunching as she prepared herself to strike, she pushed the not so heavy human object out-of-the-way knocking it to the floor. "Ahhhhh! All right Simon, there goes another reason to get the hell out of here. Hurry up!" she said, grabbing his arm and swimming around the room.

He pushed a barrel in the way, before that also smashed into to pieces. They swam back up into the stepladder entrance and back through the long hallway where they entered from. Clary kept a sharp gaze behind them, her focus sharper on the darkness which still lingered. She let her senses slowly expand keeping watch all around her and Simon. He suddenly burst through the floor in front of them once again before they bolted in the opposite direction.

The shark's mouth snapped against the floorboards, his teeth were like steel razors, cutting through the wood and planks. Tearing them to complete shreds with such aggression and force. The small brown sack which Clary had over her arm, slipped from her grasp and fell unto a snag in the floorboards. She immediately stopped swimming and grabbed it before it even reached the shark's teeth. Clary beat her tail against the water, as Simon moved behind her. Quickly rounding the corner, they came back to the same porthole. Simon shot headfirst towards it, he tried to squeeze through but got stuck. He wiggled his body around for a couple of seconds, before a huge shove against his back from Clary sent him flying out of the small window hole. She followed soon after.

Jocelyn smiled in satisfaction as she glanced around the Atlantean palace throne and ballroom. It was beautifully decorated. The coral walls inside of the throne room were covered in elegantly painted murals. The walls depicted the very history of Atlantis, everything from the rulers, greatest warriors, kings, and heroes who had fought bravely along side each other to protect the city from evil. The men and women whether shadowhunters, mer-folk, or warriors, they gave their very lives to keep freedom and peace that was once again restored and was stable for many years.

It also included its greatest enemies and foes from the most feared shadowhunters, vampires, warlocks, demons, and sorcerers. All of the cities' enemies meeting the same fate. There was one figure on the wall that had not been stopped by the heroes, that one terrifying figure was a man with short dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a sinister smile. Valentine. He was never truly stopped, just banished for all eternity from Atlantis.

For crimes to heinous and terrible that many of the Clave knew about. He was brought up in the royal court along with Jocelyn, Luke, Atamis, and their other friends. They went to school together, and his good looks, charisma and boyish charm made him very popular among the teachers and students. Using his very manipulative and outgoing personality, he formed a large group of the not so popular students which he named The Circle. An organization with one goal in mind: To re-organize and change the laws and society of The Shadowhunter world.

Valentine despised and hated Downworlders, the view to change the laws shifted greatly after his father died. He wanted to kill and rid the world of all the disgusting and vile creatures, believing that mer-people and humans were the superior race. His plan failed of course, and he was tried by the court and his punishment was exile for all time. No one really even talked about him anymore, it was rumored he died a long time ago.

The floor was made of pure white pearl and arranged with pink and golden stones.

Her eyes turned towards the simple golden throne upon which Luke sat reading from a scroll. Clary and Jonathan's stepfather was a handsome, kind, and peaceful loving man. He had dark salt and pepper hair, board, muscular shoulders, blue eyes, and a black beard. His black tail swished back and forth. He was also dressed in a long black robe.

Black glasses sat on his face, his eyes had the same intensity and seriousness as his stepdaughter's. She held the same views towards everything as her husband when it came to dealing with the political and magical affairs/problems that occurred and happened in the kingdom. He held a piece of ivory parchment, reading over the guest list for the party the following night. Atamis his sister sat at a small table busy arranging a vase of pink, yellow, and blue sunflowers. Each of them handled the many issues with their people along with the members of the Royal Court.

He was the more serious one when it came to dealing with their children, while she was more feisty and free-spirited. Encouraging her daughter to be free as her heart desired. As a queen she was supposed to be relaxing and taking it easy, but she refused. She had been the one to get Clary into exploring and she loved her mother even more for it. It proved to a lot bigger of a task than any of them had expected it to be.

Atamis served as a protector and mentor to the Royal Court. She along with Jocelyn, had been part of the Circle with Valentine whom she hated with a burning passion.

The restless teens often got themselves in all kinds of trouble. All of the Royal court members were too fed up and tried to deal with them. Magnus however was very fond of the two teens and didn't mind the challenge. The concert for her daughter's party was starting in less a than a few hours and they still hadn't found Clary or Simon.

"Has Magnus found Clary and Simon yet?" she asked.

"No I'm afraid not my love, believe me I'll give those two a good talking too when they get home," he responded.

It chased them around the ship's large mast, in circles before they swam down towards the ocean floor. The two swam for a metal anchor which both of them fit through. The shark tried to go after them into it, but it ensnared the beast holding him back like a giant handcuff.

"Seriously,this place is like a giant endless maze," a familiar voice said. He looked up to see Magnus and Camille just a few feet away. "Magnus, Camille what are you two doing here?" Simon asked, happy to see the warlock and mermaid. He flashed him a friendly smile, "We've been looking all over for Clary and you!" he said.

"Where in the Angel have you two been?" Camille continued, crossing her arms against her chest.

Simon arched an eyebrow, "We?" he asked in confusion, before it finally clicked in his brain.

"I'm right here!" Clary yelled, as she squeezed through the porthole, her green eyes shining brightly with excitement. "Magnus, I'm so happy you're here. I have a couple of things to show you that Simon and I found."

He laughed, "I'm happy you found something to show me, but we really need to get back to the palace."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Oh come on check out it out," she interrupted, shoving the two things into his face. "Isn't it amazing, I'm going to have you look at it when we get home!"

He laughed, "Isn't that what friends are for? Besides haven't you forgotten what today just so happens to be?"

"Oh no I know I turned sixteen today, and I've looked forward to seeing the human world all year. Why are you three so concerned all of a sudden about it?" she asked.

"Ahem?" Simon retorted with a little simple huff. "Isn't there a celebration you're supposed to be taking part in with your friends and family tonight?" he said. The mermaid princess stopped mid-swim in complete panic. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? WE ARE SO GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE! COME ON!" she yelled, grabbing Simon's hand as they took off for home. The trio had started to swim out of the graveyard when three more sharks emerged from the darkness. They surged towards the mer-teens like a horde of man-eating piranha's.

"Get back you two!" Magnus said, shoving them behind him. Taking out a sharp long sword, he gripped it with his fingers, holding it in a defense place. Purple poison magic glistened on the warlock's fingertips, before charging right at the first one. He slashed at the side of one, blood poured from an open wound as the beast fell dead. It clouded the water for a quick second, as another one snapped its jaws at him. He easily killed the second one after that.

Clary took a deep breath, she reached into her bag and pulled out a silver dagger. The smell coming off the demon sharks in front of her was revolting and gross, almost enough to make her nearly vomit but she held her ground. The biggest one dropped its enormous head and hissed again, rows of yellow jagged teeth visible in its nasty mouth.

It lunged at her again, she easily dodged it using her tail to hit it straight square in the chest sending it flying back against the sunken ship before she finished it off. Slicing the dagger right through the gray, scaly flesh, it suddenly exploded into a giant mess of a clear nasty slime and disappeared into the water forever.

"That was totally gross and nasty," she said wiping the slime off her fingers.

"All right, come on we gotta get you two home," Camille replied.

" Your mother, Luke, and the court are worried sick," Magnus said.

"Fine, let's go home," Clary replied. When they finally got back to the palace courtyard, they were greeted and met by Jonathan who both swam towards them. The blonde merman swam as fast as he could, right for his siblings. His green eyes shining with happiness and relief. "I seriously thought you guys were gonna be shark food," he said throwing his arms around Clary and Simon hugging them tightly.

Clary smiled and ruffled his messy blonde hair, while Simon smirked. "You really thought we would let a couple of demon sharks literally get the best of us?" she said. He shook his head, "No little sister, you're the bravest mermaid I know unlike Simon who screams and run away like a little girl."

"Hey!" Simon said his face slightly red with embarrassment. Magnus and Camille laughed, before the warlock pointed in the direction of the palace doors."Come on, you two. Your father is waiting to see you."

"Oh yes..." Clary's voice came out a little more miserable than she wanted too, as anticipating the inevitable lecture."I'm sure he cannot wait..."

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed, updates will be once a week. Until next time,_

_VB20_


	5. First Sight and Captured

**Authoress Notes: **The inspiration bug struck me again, and I decided to put out another chapter. This took a little while to write, but it's not too bad. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they mean so much!

**bow down to me peasants: Thanks :) Oh yeah, and those three are in for a major surprise!**

**Velvet J. Curtains: Thanks ^_^ You're welcome, it's going down in this chapter, the trap's set ;)**

**ShadowhuntingDamphir2014: Thanks :) He's gonna be meeting her soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments created by Cassandra Clare or The Little Mermaid originally by Hans Christian Anderson.**

**Plot: **(Based on The Little Mermaid) It's not everyday that the crown Shadowhunter prince Jace of Idris, who is an,arrogant self-centered,womanizer falls in love with Clary, a mermaid who's just as stubborn as him. When she saves him from nearly drowning and losing his life, and they are bonded forever by a kiss, that's when the trouble starts.

**Love Bites And So Do I**

**By VampiressBeauty20**

**Chapter Four**

As the group finally reached the palace, Magnus and Camille stopped not too far from the large outside tall turquoise gates with pearls attached to them. "This is where I must leave you all, your highness's," Camille said. "I need hurry home to get ready for the party, I'll be back later."

"Okay then," Clary replied, pushing a piece of red hair that hung in front of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "Thank you very much for bring me and Simon home safely."

Camille's face broke into a smile.

"You don't need to thank me love, it's my pleasure to serve you and your family and Magnus was the one who saved you."

giving each of them a warm hug before swimming towards the city. She stopped for a quick moment, just outside of the main square;waving and then swam out of sight. As they swam Amatis came into view.

"Oh thank God and The Angel you're all safe. Luke, Jocelyn, Jonathan, the court, and I were so worried about you!" Amatis's blue eyes were full of relief as she swam towards her niece and nephew. She was Luke's sister, and considered the most beautiful out of all the court members. She had long brown hair that reached slightly down her back, a cream and rose complexion, and beige colored exactly like her brother's.

Her form was petite. Two large white clams covered her breasts, attached to it were many strands of white pearls that hung down, overlapping in a long oval design. Her tail was a dark blue color, that sparkled with black and golden scales.

The mermaid moved slowly, yet gracefully through the large wide grand hall which led to the throne room. The rainbow coral of the walls shimmered in the glistening waters, as did the few rays of sunlight peeking through the large white windows upon the tall ceiling. Amatis smiled when she met Clary and Simon, placing her hands against their backs and pushing them down the long hallway. She didn't bother to say anything, because the rest and what was about to happen pretty explained itself: Clary and Simon were in for one heck of a long, miserable, headache thunderstorm of a lecture. There was absolutely nothing that either of them could do about it.

After just a few minutes of silent swimming, the group finally arrived at the throne room. Clary let her green eyes slowly adjust, as she fought the sudden urge just make a sudden run for it.

Jocelyn sat upon a cushion in the corner of the room, her beautiful and motherly green eyes focused upon a canvas in front of her, as she held a paint brush in her hand. She glanced up for a quick moment when she saw her daughter and son enter the room. The queen inclined her head towards the throne, giving them a stern raising of her eyebrows before resuming her painting. It was a gesture that Clary just knew too well.

Luke sat upright upon his throne, his eyes closed and his head bowed in a polite way, with the annoyed/agitated swishing way he moved his tail managed to let the teens know otherwise that he was waiting for them to come to him. Simon's dark eyes looked over at Clary, and saw the same nervousness and anticipation that she was feeling.

The red-head placed her pale hands upon her hips, and raised an eyebrow right at him, her obvious so sudden refusal to move an inch forward. Simon crossed his arms against his chest, while narrowing his dark eyes, making it clear that he wasn't going to take the entire blame of the upcoming verbal lecture. To be honest, after all it was her that suggested that they go sneak out to the graveyard and she should be taking responsiblity for her poor choice of actions.

Clary pushed her hair over her shoulder, before looking her best friend straight in the eye. He understood perfectly what she meant, and a staring contest started. It ended with Simon being the victor, and Clary losing.

Simon grinned triumphantly, gesturing that she swim towards the throne. In response as she passed him, she merely stuck out her tongue and slowly swam over.

"Father?" she asked, in a clear polite voice, and winced when he opened his eyes.

Luke's hardened gaze traveled towards his daughter's, the king's angry blue eyes sent a chill through her. Sometimes it was as if he could see right down to her very soul. She tried to crack a smile, but he did not even return the same expression. His eyes narrowed, and Clary bowed her head in defeat at what to do.

"By the Angel, how many times do I do have to tell you," Luke began, his voice started to rise with pure anger. "the graveyard of ships one of the most dangerous places in Atlantis and yet you both have deliberately disobeyed me. I still don't know what I'm going to do with you!"

"Father, I'm sorry if you would please allow me to explain" but Luke waved a dismissive hand; cutting her off.

Luke glared at his step-daughter for a moment longer, before letting out a sigh and running his hand over his face and forehead.

"I truly and honestly understand that both of you crave and love adventure. It's not common for teenagers to want to explore their surroundings and discover new things. That you desire and want something more than life around this boring, lifeless and mundane palace. Gambling and risking your very lives in a shadowy, dangerous place like that is out of the question. All of you have your lives and futures as the rulers of Atlantis to think about. Humans are dangerous, vile, creatures. The human world is just as awful and dangerous as that place. Do you think I want to see one of my children ensnared by some sharp human's hook?"

Those very words made her jaw and heart clinch with anger. She absolutely hated the laws and restrictions that Atlanteans had against humans, the very people that she and Simon found fascinating.

"No Father, but as you are aware I am sixteen years old. I'm not a child anymore!" she cried, her heart nearly breaking.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me young woman, it's very disrespectful and rude. Anyway, I know it's your birthday, and I'm not going to drag this out any further. You and Simon may leave. Go and get yourselves cleaned up, your party will be starting in another hour."

Clary and Simon both bowed their heads politely, and swam back out the hallway which led out of the throne room. She pumped her green tail moving it as fast as she could away from that horrible, oppressive torture chamber.

All of her life she wanted nothing more than freedom and adventure from the boring royal life of a princess. Inside she longed for the chance just to be free, even if it was for one day. Where she didn't have to listen to her mother or stepfather's constant; stern lectures about what she could do and what she couldn't even do. It was time that she took matter's into her own hands and started making her own choices and listen to her heart about where her true destiny was waiting.

Simon's glasses started to fall down his face, as he tried to keep up with his hurrying best friend. Magnus followed close behind. He pushed the frames back into place, so that they stayed put. "That wasn't so bad, usually he's in a thunderstorm of a mood," he said trying to cheer her up. He knew deep down she hated being constantly pressured and assaulted with royal duties and lifelong commitments.

"Yeah and I seriously was very tempted and would've used a lock spell on his mouth to shut him up for good," the warlock added causing them all to laugh.

"It could have been worse. At least you and me won't have to listen to him at the party later" she replied stopping to turn to him with a grin. Magnus smiled, "I can't believe your sixteen finally, that means you can go the surface just like Simon,Seb, and I can."

His words were indeed true. When a mermaid or merman turned sixteen, royal or common, they were allowed to rise up out of the waters and visit the Realm above for the first time in their lives. After that one visit, they were free to come and go as they pleased, visiting and seeing it anytime their heart's desired.

"It's really something to see Clary, and you're really going to love it," Simon replied.

Clary's green eyes immediately lit up, "I've been dying to see it Simon, after all these years of waiting it's finally going to happen!" she gushed with excitement. "Would you two please go with me?" she asked.

"I asked Luke a couple of days ago if I could tag along with you and he didn't mind," Magnus said.

"As long as we're present and we don't cause any trouble and stay together, then it was fine," he replied. "Oh Simon you guys are the best!" she said hugging them both tightly.

"Come along, let's get you both ready for the party and seeing the above realm. I have to make sure you look your best. Jocelyn's order's," Magnus said with a wink.

He swam over towards an off the room hallway, where a purple curtain hung over the entrance way. Magnus pushed aside the seaweed which hung in the way and slipped inside with Clary and Simon following him. Inside were a couple of large clams with circular mirrors and vanity's sat at each of them along with an assorted arrangement of brushes, make-up tools, and hair accessories. Clary followed her friends towards one and sat down on the large open clam which a low cushion on it, curling her tail underneath.

"I promise you I won't do anything crazy," he said.

Clary raised a suspicious and not too trusting eyebrow. Magnus had to give her that nonsense again because for her thirteenth birthday, he had attempted to add a special potion to her hair that which was supposed to enhance and bring out its red sunset color. Unfortunately, Magnus had lost track of time while painting his nails leaving it in too long and the result was disastrous. Her hair had turned a murky, dreary purplish brown color, and Jocelyn was furiously mad when she found out and he was forbidden from playing hairdresser/stylist until he could prove himself again on her sixteenth birthday.

"Is this really necessary? I'm going to look really plain and normal no matter what you try to do," she said. Magnus pushed her down into the low pink clam chair.

"Not a single merman, mermaid, human, or plankton is even going to dare to call you plain once I'm done with you."

With that, he started to mask, buff, and polish every surface of her body. Grabbing a bottle of golden liquid off one of the shelves, he popped open the top and squeezed a bit out. It was an olive and coconut fusion oil, he started combing through each strand so that it was lightly coated adding a little volume and layers. His work only took a couple of minutes, leaving her curls soft, shiny, and bouncy until he was completely happy with the finished look.

As he worked, Clary looked around the room for a moment. The walls were made of simple dark blue stone, it wasn't like she wasn't looking forward to the party, she was just anxious to see the human world for the first time. Tonight was going to be amazing and life changing for each of them.

Simon added a little gel into his locks, massaging it into his scalp and roots, before shaping his black curls. He also used a sponge to clean his chest and biceps. While Magnus used some of the gel to keep his black hair straight, adding a little eyeliner to his cat-like eyes and glitter to his hair.

"All done, take a look," he said, turning Clary so that she was facing the oval mirror. Some of her hair was pulled back from her face, while the rest hung down over her shoulders its colors shone brightly from the oil. As a special touch he had also added a black thin headband which had a bow made of blue lace and two flowers on the top to the side. A warm smile overcame her face, "Thank you Magnus," she said giving him a warm hug.

"No problem, you both look fabulous let's get the party and then surface time," he said, as they swam out of the room.

The celebration and feast lasted until finally evening arrived, the sunlight fading from the ocean waters. There had been music, food,singing, and dancing. Laughter floated through the halls, as the party created many memories to last a lifetime. It was time for Clary, Simon, and Magnus to travel to the human world. Jocelyn, Luke, Jonathan, Amatis, and Camille all went outside. They wished them good luck on their special trip.

"I'll miss you guys, have fun and be very careful while your up there," Camille said giving them each warm hugs.

Clary nodded, "Of course."

"Bring me back a shoe or something you find Lil sis," Jonathan said grinning. "I will, if I can find one," she said laughing.

Jocelyn and Luke placed their hand's upon her shoulder, "Clary," she began, "Since you've now come of age, you're now ready to officially enter royal society and now be able to see the human world above. It's a large world, explore as much as you want. You are now free to come and go as you please we love you," Joyce said.

"Since Simon and Magnus will be going with you,all of you have fun and enjoy yourselves, but make sure no harm comes to any of you." Luke added. The king and queen hugged their daughter tightly.

"I will be safe Mom and Dad, I give you my word, that we'll take care of each other, and I love you," she said hugging them back. Luke smiled, and they all said their goodbyes to everyone before swimming away from the palace. All three of them stopped for a quick moment before Clary turned to her friends, "Well are you guys ready for this?" she asked.

"Ready when you are," Simon replied, his dark brown eyes glowing with anticipation. Magnus nodded slowly in agreement, "I haven't been up there in ages and I'm excited to see it again." Clary grinned, "Yeah, let's go!"

"Let's get a move on slowpokes!," she shouted, as they began swimming towards the dark crystal surface. It only took them a few minutes to reach the water's edge just where it sat peacefully above the tide. Clary's heart was beating in overdrive, she felt as if her whole life had suddenly let up to this one moment, and it was finally her turn to see the world above like she had always wanted and dreamed of.

"Hey Magnus why is it so dark up there?" she wondered aloud. "That's because the sun is nearly set, wait till you see it all in the daytime it's better for your eye sight," he said. Each of them burst through the surface, their lungs taking in the cool fresh air of the human world whether for the first or second time. The sun was just beginning to set over the dawning horizon, orange and pink warm streaks filled the once blue cloudless sky. There were trees and sandy beaches that aligned the shorelines as the waves crashed back and forth into the dark rocks that stood in the shallow water.

"It's absolutely beautiful up here, and the air is fantastic" Simon said, a warm breeze floated close to his skin. Clary's eyes took in the most beautiful sight before her, as did Magnus. Her eyes were wide as she looked upon the beach and the wide rocks that sat in the distance. "It's a dream turned to reality to see all of this," she said. Magnus nodded, "It is especially in the winter, when it's all covered in snow and ice."

The sky suddenly turned darker, and thousand of tiny lights filled the sky twinkling like pearls. It was so overwhelming beautiful, that Clary did not know where to look first. She faced the sun as it slowly sank into the clouds and vanished.

"What are those brightly small things in the sky?" she asked Magnus pointing upwards towards the sky.

"They are called stars. You can only see them at night, as you're seeing them now. When I first saw the stars, it looked like a thousand glittering diamonds that we could connect together like little dots, those are constellations. These tell a story in the sky."

"And that giant thing in the sky is the moon. It's almost a full circle, and it only comes out at night like the stars."

They heard dolphins and other creatures splashing in the distance waters.

They all swam around for a while, playing and splashing in the dark waters. Clary,Magnus, and Simon floated gently among the waves, it was all just like their mother's had described it in every single detail. They had the gorgeous dark blue ocean waters below them, and the light of the moon and stars above their head.

Each of them took some of the ocean water into their palms and she laughed when she felt it tickling her skin. It felt like caressing fingers against smooth living marble. Magnus challenged Simon to race and they sped across the water with Clary chasing after them like a speeding bullet.

Clary dove back into the water, her green tail slapping against the surface, as she leapt into the air, her green eyes caught every inch and detail of the lands surrounding them before she resurfaced a moment later. The lush green forests surrounding the large castle in the distance, hearing animals and creatures that she never knew existed. She saw vast green hills covered with beautiful vines; palaces and castles lined the shore, adding a nice touch to the landscape. Dolphin's jumped happily out of the crystal waves, and the whales spouted water from their spouts, like a hundred fountains were playing at the same time.

She was enchanted by the moon and stars. All of a sudden, a loud noise suddenly broke the even silence of the night. It sounded like an unnatural inhuman screech before a loud boom followed soon after causing all of them to jump. "What in the world was that?" it scared Simon. Magnus's eyes immediately began to look around frantically. Bright red, blue,and yellow lights clustered together in the sky, bursting into the shape of a flower, and then vanishing from the night sky.

It caused them both to dive back underneath the water to avoid whatever it was, but Clary stayed staring at the sight before her with complete wonder. The two soon resurfaced a moment later, to see more colors in the sky which lingered for a small quick moment before disappearing once again.

"Did you see that?" Clary shouted, "What exactly are those lights?"

"No it isn't at all, those are fireworks," Magnus said with a smile.

"They use them at night for special occasions and parties."

"Really?" Clary squealed excitedly, "Wow, they sure are a sight to see."

Clary turned around to see something wonderful in back of her. "Look!" she pointed out in the distance. The three turned to see a large ship floating in the dark crystal waters. It was as big as the waves themselves, as it sat there in the water not moving. The teens each let out a gasp, at how large and majestically beautiful the vessel itself was grand and mighty.

"Hey isn't that a ship?" Simon asked, scratching his head.

"A ship? If there's one around, then there's sure to be humans aboard. If there is we've got to get a closer look. " Magnus replied.

"Come on let's go check it out!" Clary said, before she started swimming towards it.

"Clary wait!" Simon called but it kinda too late, "And she's all ready gone jumping out of the water like a graceful nymph, he continued.

"Simon snap out of it and quick gawking at your best friend. We need to follow her to make sure that she stays out of danger. Jocelyn and Luke will seriously have our heads if she gets hurt!" Magnus snarled. Simon immediately shut his mouth.

Clary slowly raised her arms above her head, and dove into the crystal waters with a huge splash and vanished from sight. She resurfaced a moment later and waved to her friends, as they slowly made their way towards the giant ship. She was the first to reach it, and noticed a few openings and a couple of ropes in the side of the ship.

"Let's climb these up to that platform over there," the glittery haired warlock suggested. "That sounds fun, let's go!" Clary said, as she grabbed ahold a rope, pulling herself out of the water and began climbing. "I want to get a closer look at them, to see if they're ugly and hideous looking like Luke described," Simon snickered. Clary and Magnus both rolled their eyes, "I highly doubt any of them are. I honestly don't believe anything he says, until I see it with my own eyes," she retorted.

They scaled the ship climbing it like a huge mountain. Music and laughter seemed to be coming from the vessel.

"Clary," Simon gasped, "Holy tacos! No wonder the ship is so big!" It was right at this moment that Clary came up unto the side of the deck where the platform was and Simon held out a hand, helping her unto the wooden support.

"Whew, what a climb!" she panted,as her green eyes widened,"This whole entire ship is packed…"

"Hey you guys check it out," Simon said. "I seriously don't believe it, this thing is the size of a huge squid and it can hold these humans according to my calculations it's definetly possible."

"You guys have to see this," Magnus whispered. All three of them gazed into the small hole on the side of the ship. They all gasped in surprise at what they saw. There on the deck were a large group of humans men and women, both young and old. Wonderful joyfully sounding music played from a group of musicians. A large table was set up with many different kinds of the food and drinks. Sandwiches, subs, chips, cookies, pizza, candy bottled water, and canned soda were neatly arranged on it. The guests were dressed in all sorts of fashionable outfits were dancing and playing games.

"Wow, this is so incredible, I've never in my life seen humans this close before!" Clary exclaimed. "I know isn't it?" her best friend added. Magnus nodded in agreement, "Look at them dance it's just wonderful and cute."

Clary pushed a piece of her red hair that was hanging in her face, her eyes wide as she too looked around at the guests, the beautiful decorations, and all the different things on board. "I know pretty amazing, isn't it?Plus I must say they definitely have fabulous taste in decorations and party idea's," Magnus said.

A purple cat was dancing among the humans who were having a good time and enjoying the party. He bounced around the deck to the music suddenly stopping to sniff at the night air. He caught the scent of something interesting and began sniffing around the various areas to find out what exactly scent belonged too. His nose led him towards the ship's opening.

The cat seemed to catch their scent, as he approached the area where the three teens were hiding from. They gasped and jumped away from the small opening. Clary bit her lip for a moment pressing her back against the wooden frame, before she slowly turned around to look back to see if the scary creäture was gone. The cat of course was still there, he gave her, Simon, and Magnus each a slobbery wet kiss against their cheek rubbing against them before it suddenly took off running back into the crowd of humans as soon as someone called its name.

"Church!" a voice called to the cat before it took off into the opposite direction where music seemed to be coming from.

Music was coming from a quieter part of the ship. It floated out unto the breeze like a sweet serenaded melody. A black piano sat in the far corner where the mast met the deck. "I wonder where that cat went off too huh that's strange," Magnus said. Clary was suddenly curious at his words, "What's so strange?" she asked. He pointed to a corner where a figure sat near the side of the ship alone from the other party guests. The song morphed into a bridge, and changed into a soft lullaby.

The warlock tapped his fingers against his chin, "That is such a beautiful melody, let's see who's playing it," he said. They moved along in the shadows towards the sound, the darkness formed into three more figures. Two were sitting on a bench by the ropes talking while the other played the piano.

Clary, Simon, and Magnus quickly climbed up unto another platform, carefully looking into a side ship opening. The three of them knew that if they stayed out of the water for too long, their scales would dry out, but all they wanted was just one closer look. Magnus's eyes became wide as he stared up at the deck in wonder, a sparkling in his eyes that Clary or Simon had never seen before. He smiled as he continued to stare at the upper deck. "Magnus Bane what in the world are you staring at?" Clary asked, her voice curious.

"Look up there you'll see," he whispered, his eyes not coming off the thing he was staring at. Clary slowly raised her eyes and glanced up at the deck. It was a guy, he had black short hair and the deepest blue eyes Magnus had ever seen, he was leaning over the side of the ship talking to someone. He wore a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and skin was an ivory color. Several runes decorated his skin. He was beautiful for a young man with a well-built muscular chest and long lean felt his cheeks grow warm as he stared up at the blue-eyed angel.

"Church there you are we've looked all over for you silly cat," the guy said picking him up. Oh," Clary whispered. "He's kinda cute," she said.

"He is," the warlock said dreamily.

"Where was he Alec? Running around all over the ship again?"

_'Alec he is so handsome and good with cats, and so perfect.' _

A girl with long black hair straight as a blade asked. She wore a pretty black mini-dress, with knee-high black boots and her hair was up into a was statuesque and quite beautiful with the same rune tattoos on her neck, arms, and lower chest. A silver snake bracelet was wound around her left wrist. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds, the rare forest green jewel. Simon gazed at her in wonder, transfixed by her beauty.

"She's gorgeous and so hot, where have you been all my life," he said, obviously bit by the love bug.

"Hey Jace!" she called to a guy.

Clary glanced over and her heart almost froze at what she saw. A teenage boy with blonde hair that fell slightly above his shoulders and golden/tawny eyes get up from the piano. He was wearing a light blue button shirt with the top two buttons open, revealing a couple of rune tattoos, black leather trousers, and black sneakers. Jace had a slim, muscular build, and his face was long, angular, and his lips were full. His eyes were gold with long lashes.

"He's beautiful," she breathed. Never in her life had she seen a vision of beauty. He looked like a drop-dead sex god with the attitude and everything. She climbed up a little higher to get a better look at him.

"Come on, Clary get away from there," Simon hissed,"someone will see you!"

"Be quiet Simon or they'll hear you," she retorted before turning back to watch was going on the ship.

The human guy turned to see a girl running towards him. She was a girl with brown curly hair, light brown skin and dark brown eyes. She wore a black loose flowing halter top, white shorts, and black heels.

"Maia, it's really good to see you," he replied in a gentle accented voice.

"Jace why don't you come on over to the main deck and dance with us? The party's been going on for nearly an hour and a ton of girls have been totally checking you out," Maia said.

He sighed, "I honestly appreciate the thought, but no thanks."

"Oh come on dude, all the girls have practically begging you to dance, seriously what is holding you back?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, every dance usually has a ton of couple's always dancing to them and I honestly feel just disconnected. Every girl in the court and kingdom wants the honor to dance with me but I feel like something's missing every time I even try to make or form a connection with someone for a short, brief amount of them. They just don't have exactly what I'm looking for."

"I know how you feel, I've always thought that I would have found a guy to share my life with too by now." Alec had come to terms with who he was as a person and his sexuality. Coming out of the closet to his parents was the hardest thing. One of his biggest fears was that they would have kicked him out of the house and disowned him, but with Jace and Izzy's help, they all sat down one night and explained everything. Robert and Maryse didn't mind at all and accepted that he was gay and they loved him no matter what.

"Remember when my parents tried to set me up with Kaelie? She turned out and was such a nightmare," his brother said.

Alec laughed. Maryse and Robert had hoped a princess and their son would be a good match. She was a very headstrong, haughty, and vain person. She wasn't used to being told no at all, and because of her social status as a princess, she tended to mistreat those who were below as stunning and beautiful as she was, Jace was not at all attracted to her somewhat shallow and self-absorbed ways.

The party ended an hour later, with many of the guest's wishing Jace a happy birthday, and then leaving in boats off the ship that were escorted to the shore. Once the last of them finally left, it was quiet once again, as the siblings went out to the deck to hang out for a little while and just talk.

"I just want a girl who's going to love me for who I am on the inside and not screw me over like all the other one's have," he went on walking over towards the side of the ship where the mermaid and mermen were sitting, and sat down on the side with one leg up leaning against the ropes. Jace looked out into the dark vast large ocean.

"Love takes time Jace, maybe your just not looking hard enough. I want to find the right guy as well, someone's who a little nerdy and fun at the same time, and loves me for just being me. but it hasn't happened to you, Alec, or me yet," Izzy said.

She grabbed a deck chair, scooting over next to her brother and sat down. Alec walked across the deck, avoiding any of the crates and boxes as he stepped over them carefully making sure none of them fell over. He also sat down.

"I really hope there's a totally fabulous guy who has a great sense of humor and accepts me for who I am out there. Someone who understands what it means to be different, and that I can talk and open up to about anything." Alec sighed.

"The right girl has gotta be out there somewhere. I just want a girl whose a little feisty, fun, and that I can tell my secrets, opening up too, and talk to about anything and she'll understand. It feels like I've searched forever. I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone," Jace continued, reaching into his pocket for a knife and cutting into an apple. He made a cut in the deep red skin, carving a long circle into the center gently breaking it apart. He tossed his brother and sister each a piece.

"He sounds really lonely I really want to just put my arms around him and just tell him I've been looking for you too," Clary said to her friends from their hiding place as they continued to watch the humans. She looked dreamily at Jace, a warm smile formed on her pretty face.

"Magnus smiled,"He does, what I wouldn't give just to meet Alec, he has everything I've wanted and looking for. I know it sounds crazy, but I had a dream a while back with some guy with black hair and blue eyes, and he looks exactly like him."

Simon grinned, "Izzy is a loaded pistol, drop dead beautiful and so sexy."

"Then seriously what are we sitting waiting around here for let's introduce ourselves!" Magnus said bouncing up and down excitedly like a little kid on christmas.

Clary placed her hands up on the ship's wooden side, her fingertips locked upon the smooth flat surface. She pushed her body up towards the ropes, balancing herself carefully so that she wouldn't fall. Using her strength, she reached for the side; where a small but sturdy upper spot right where Jace sat. It wasn't until out of the corner of the mermaid's eye that she noticed a mirror hanging in the port bow.

The thing was silver with a simple lily design that boarded along the edges, positioned perfectly facing the ocean down, as she caught her reflection its glass. A strange white glow began to form in the glass, dim at first but slowly got brighter and brighter. She immediately recognized it as a witch light. Witch light was a light and flat gray stone used by Shadowhunters to bring light when they needed guidance in the darkness or lost to navigate their way.

Jace immediately noticed the glow, his golden eyes darted towards the mirror. His first reaction was a pure unthinking moment. The creäture in the glass appeared to be human but as he studied it closer, he saw a dark green tail resting on the side of the boat. He got up moving very quickly and quietly.

"Cut the ropes, I think I just saw a mermaid!" he whispered low enough so that only his siblings could hear.

Alec immediately got to his feet, nodding with a smile on his face. Izzy did the same, her graceful legs looked as if they were flying. Jace took out a knife, his long fingers gripping the rope which attached to a thick net. Adrenaline coursed through his veins.

The three of them started cutting as quickly as possible before it became loose. The rope strands started to snap. Soon one after another they began to break away, as it came crashing down catching whatever was there.

Loud beastly supernatural screeches and snarls were heard. "Pull it up!" Izzy said. They grabbed the ropes and started to pull. Whatever was inside the net was heavy. "Come on we can't let it get away," Jace grunted. Each of their hands and fingers burned against the thick rope, before it finally came up into view.

Izzy's green eyes went wide at the sight before her. "Guys," she whispered, slowly pointing. "Look."

_A__/N: Dun, dun, dun cliffhanger. Who do you think's in the net? Until next time, _

_VB20_


	6. The Storm and Daring Rescue

**Authoress Notes: **Done at last! I managed to finish this in less than a day and half. It took me a while to put it together, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I was reading through a bunch of different original stories and fanfic's and got a ton of inspiration. There is some MAJOR romance/fluff in this chapter between two important characters. I'm not gonna say who but you'll see ;)

**bow down to me peasants: Thank you :) Awww yeah, here we go.**

**VillainousGeek: Thank you :D I won't. You guessed right she's in there! **

**avaatquevale2250: Thank you. I wanted to add a little twist in there :)**

**Velvet J. Curtains: Thank you ^_^ No more cliffie's I promise, she's in the net and so are the other two. I didn't want to leave them out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments created by Cassandra Clare or The Little Mermaid originally by Hans Christian Anderson.**

**Plot: **(Based on The Little Mermaid) It's not everyday that the crown Shadowhunter prince Jace of Idris, who is an,arrogant self-centered,womanizer falls in love with Clary, a mermaid who's just as stubborn as him. When she saves him from nearly drowning and losing his life, and they are bonded forever by a kiss, that's when the trouble starts.

**Love Bites And So Do I**

**By VampiressBeauty20**

**Chapter Five**

Awareness, feeling, and reality came back slowly for the mermaid. Right along with that came a slight pain which radiated in her mind. The pounding sensation started to become slightly worse as her mind came closer to waking itself up. Clary was aware of the gentle hands touching her face, while holding her in an upright position so that her back was at a straight angle. Someone's warm palm was pressed to her cheek, another held her face and arms gently balancing the weight of her body and tail.

Voices floated in and out of her ears, as she listened to what they were saying. It started out like a low humming buzzing sound at first, but her hearing got clearer and clearer. They grew louder and easily with more clarity. Clary took a couple of deep breaths, allowing herself to relax.

"Magnus, it's been almost five minutes. She's not waking up," Simon's voice was anxious and fast.

"She'll come around in twenty seconds. Just give her time, she's been through a lot in the last few minutes."

She steadily began to regain consciousness. Clary's head pounded like a furious headache, as she struggled to open her eyes. She then forced her eyes open letting them adjust to the darkness.

"Clary honey?" she could hear Magnus's soft, sweet comforting voice fill the empty black void.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, what's going on?" her voice was soft almost a whisper. "Oh thank goodness you're all right!" Simon cried, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She hugged him back and gave Magnus a quick embrace.

The memories rushed back to her mind easily and freely. She remembered that she, Simon, and Magnus had come to the surface to see the human world, it being her first visit and then attacked by a giant monster net. Captured just like defenseless helpless animals.

"Oh no please tell me it isn't true we've been" she began but all ready knew the answer.

"We've been captured in this dreadful net and I'm going to try to free us by reasoning with these idiots," he replied.

Jace and Alec both turned their heads in the direction of the thick net which hung in the air. The once brown threads were now soaked with sea water. Small droplets rolled off the tiny squares. What was inside nearly shocked the complete surprise out of the three teenage shadowhunters. Alec's hands gripped the net as he and his siblings stared in disbelief at the sight before them. Struggling to break free of the tiny confined space were two mermen and a mermaid.

The female had her fingers clenched tightly against the net, her eyes clearly full of fear and distress. The darkness hid their faces from view.

"By the Angel, I seriously didn't think they even existed but we managed to snag three," the grin on Jace's face was smug and confident.

"I knew the trap we set would catch something," Izzy replied slapping him and Alec each a high-five. They had succeeded and nothing was sweeter than accomplishing the impossible. Hodge had once said, "Once you put your mind and heart into to it, nothing is impossible." Those words echoed inside Jace's mind, while the three of them reeled in the net towards the light so that they could see them more clearly.

All three shadowhunters once they came within sight range, stopped and stared in shock at the scene before them. Two male merman and a female mermaid were inside the net.

Alec stopped short for a complete second and turned around. The merman protecting the other's had black hair that hung slight over his forehead. He was long and lean,with caramel skin, a muscular frame and lightly muscled arms. His almond-shaped yellow/green cat-like eyes were lined with black eyeliner. His tail was a beautiful dark lavender color, with streaks of amethyst and black running along the sides, the ending fins a beautiful shimmering purple.

Glitter shown all over his body that he could literally be a disco ball, and still sparkle even brighter. Alec couldn't tear his eyes away from this beautiful creäture. Instantly mesmerized by those eyes. Rare and so stunning.

_'He is so beautiful,' _he thought with a blush forming across his pale skin. The man had turned his head to look at him. Magnus eyed Alec curiously and a gorgeous smile formed on his face.

"If you're gonna stare at me all day then please go right ahead, I don't mind anyone checking me out. But see something you like beautiful?" he asked, raising a thin black eyebrow.

His voice was deep, charismatic, and dripping with such innocent sweetness that it made Alec melt inside. He felt himself blushing even harder, he knew definitely by now his cheeks were red. The poor teenager finally forced his eyes away looking down to the deck floor. This angel of a merman was flirting with him.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to stare," he said.

The merman laughed,"That's all right, I'm Magnus Bane, what's your name?"

"A-A-Alec Lightwood," he stammered, slowly composing himself.

"Well Alec, it's wonderful to meet you," he replied.

"It's nice to meet you too,This is my brother Jace and sister Izzy," he gestured towards the other two Shadowhunters who waved.

They decided to help the three mer-people out of the net. Jace handed Izzy his knife, and she cut through it before each of them easily climbed out unto the boat deck.

Magnus shook Alec's hand, and they continued to talk.

Simon stared into Izzy's green eyes, completely taken in by her beauty. She winked at him, and he blushed. He looked to her to be a soft-spoken shy and nerdy mer-teen. His black hair was curly, while his frame was skinny but muscular. His black glasses brought out his dark brown eyes. She had to admit though, he actually was really cute.

"Hi I'm Isabelle, but my siblings call me Izzy,"she said sitting down close to him.

"Isabelle, that's a nice name, y-y-you are very pretty. I'm Simon." he replied.

"It's really nice to meet you Simon. So tell me, where are you guys from?"

Jace looked at them strangely, "Wait you speak English?" he asked.

Clary rolled her eyes and snorted,"Of course we can, mermaids or merman can speak every single language known to man. Even fish, squish, and several other ones. What can you speak?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"English and Latin for your information little girl," he snapped back. She glared at him, her eyes full of anger. Jace studied her carefully. Her hair was a fiery red color, cascading down to the middle of her back. Green eyes hidden behind long thick black lashes,she had a heart-shaped face, pale ivory skin, and full lips. Her tail was a pretty dark green color, while shimmering scales of emerald gleamed, and end fins were a light green color. She was a little thing, but had curves in all the right places.

He had to admit, she was undeniably beautiful. So much more beautiful than Aline or Kaelie. Jace felt his heart skip a beat as his gold eyes stayed locked with the mermaid's gems of emerald-green. Never in his life had he been entranced by any female creäture. In her beautiful green eyes, he could see so many unknown details about her and things that he could relate too. He had a knack for reading people, and she wasn't so easy to read. He saw kindness that harbored a feisty flare for life, a hunger for adventure, and impressive bravery. A desire that called to his own heart.

The blonde shadowhunter crossed his arms across his chest, "Feisty and cute I like that. What's your name Red?"

"My name is not 'Red or Little Girl', It's Clary asshat, and you are?"

"Jace Lightwood, nice to meet you doll face."

Jace's eyes never even faltered, watching her every movement. He studied her face, while she took a deep breath stretching her long thin arms up in the air. Using her hands, she twisted her long red hair into a bun before squeezing it out.

Magnus's eyes looked up towards the night sky, which had suddenly grown darker. "We better get going home," he said tugging at his friend's arms. Clary and Simon wanted to stay, and gaze into Jace and Isabelle's eyes for a moment longer, but they were shaken out of their trance by the warlock tugging on their arms.

"Come on you two," he said, his voice was stern and serious.

Clary turned to look at her older friend, and felt her small shoulders tense the second she met his gaze. She saw worry and a dreadful sense. She knew what was going through his mind, and she was aware as he was that her father would not approve.

Simon didn't even notice the tension exchange, his wide brown eyes looking up with concern at the sky.

"Yeah we definitely should go, there's gonna be a nasty storm brewing."

Magnus's cat eyes widened. "Let's get out of here before it's too late!" he yelled, before climbing up on the ship's edge.

"Wait," Alec said. The warlock turned around to face the blue-eyed teen. "Yes beautiful?" he asked.

"Will I be able to see you again?"

Magnus smiled, "Absolutely, meet me on the beach tomorrow night at sunset by the lighthouse."

"All right I'll see you then, we can go swimming," Alec replied. "Sounds good, I'll see you then, till then Alexander," he said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya Si, I can't wait to get to know you," she said squeezing his hand. He smiled and gave her a warm hug. "Bye Izzy, I'll see you tomorrow night at the docks." She embraced him tightly.

He and Simon shared one last longing look with the two teens, Magnus dived off into the dark water and Simon quickly followed. She stayed put where she was and looked up at the sky.

Dark, threatening clouds were starting to roll in, instantly covering the once bright beautiful sky and moon in a gloomy shade of dark gray. Flashes of white light broke through the clouds.

Clary gave one last glance at Jace who was still looking at her. Isabelle said something funny and she laughed, her expression causing his heart to melt. He watched her for a second longer, and then she dove back under the surface into the dark water.

Magnus and Simon vanished into the night, and were nowhere to be found. _'Well that was interesting.' _she thought, as she circled the dark surface. _'Something doesn't feel right, I'd better go see if that ship's all right.' _

She quickly swam back up through the water, and resurfacing.

The sky roared with thunder, as the rain began to fall from the threatening clouds, as she watched the sky turn into a monstrous sea of wind howled and the rain fell even harder, it was starting to become impossible to see anything.

The waves threw the ship side to side, as if the sea had become angry, Clary knew the storm was strong, as the lighting spilt the sky with a loud cry, that sounded like the ocean crying, that very moment the wind beat against the ship with a violence she had never seen before in her life. Lighting lit the darkened sky brighter than any daylight, rain battered in its wake.

The crew onboard were trying their best to save the ship, tying down the masts and attempting to steer out-of-the-way. The dark waves raging back and forth, while some lost their stomach contents and were swept overboard. Clary noticed that the ships was heading towards a bunch of sharp rocks right near the shore. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle hurried a lot of the crew into the lifeboats.

"Quick get everyone into the lifeboats as fast as you can!" Jace said, as he helped a young woman and her child into a boat. It began to lower away into the sea. Just as it hit the water, a bolt lf lighting struck the mast, flames began to dance along the wood.

"Jace come on we have to go now!" Alec said, as he jumped into a boat holding out his hand to his brother. He took it and along with Izzy were safe inside of a boat. Meowing came from the upper ship's deck. Jace looked up to see Church trapped between a crate full of fireworks. "Oh no Church, we can't leave him behind!" Izzy said.

"I'll get him, you two stay here!" Jace said, before he dove back into the water. He managed to climb back up to the ship and snatched the cat into his arms. He was just about to go back into the lifeboat when a piece of the mast started to break apart again. he tossed Church over the side of the boat, he flew through the air and landed right in Alec's arms.

He tried to move but realized his boot got stuck in the broken floorboards. Fate had a cruder trick in mind, the fire spread towards the crates of fireworks and suddenly exploded into a mass cloud of flames and smoke. The piece of the mast shattered, the waves hurled it right into Jace's head. He was blinded by the pain and couldn't see anything. A small cut formed on the right side of his head, before he lost conciousness and fell into the dark crystal waters.

"JACE!" Alec and Izzy cried, as they watched their brother fall into the water. Clary watched in the water with pure terror as the beautiful man fell into the silent darkness. "JACE!" she sobbed, knowing a human couldn't survive in the underwater realm. The ship had completely broken, orange flames licking at the remaining charred pieces of wood. It sunk into the waves, disappearing from sight. A lot of the pieces floated in the water, smoke and ashes filling the of the crew struggled to keep from drowning or freezing. Clary swam around looking for Jace.

That was when she saw him, clinging to a broken piece of the mast. His gold eyes wide with fear. A huge wave suddenly smashed into him, knocking the poor prince back into the deep depths. Using all of her strength, she dove back into the murky waters to find him. It was really difficult for her to see through the water with all the debris and floating objects. She spotted him falling deeper into the blackness, he was still alive but barely hanging on. Clary using the last bit of her strength grabbed Jace around his waist and pulled him back up to the surface.

The storm was still strongly surging, as they broke through the water. She struggled to see through the storm, as the waves began to calm down. Her arms started to ache, but she wasn't going to give up. She had to get him to dry land before he died. His head rested against her bare chest.

His golden eyes slowly began to open, as he coughed up some of the seawater he swallowed, his full lips started to regain some of their color. Clary saw his eyes slowly raise to look up at her. "Clary?" he asked his lips were trembling and his eyes unfocused as she spoke in a weak but alive voice.

"We're almost to land Jace, hold on," she said. They finally reached the shallow waters of the beach, his body shaking from the cold water, as she set him upon the sand. The sun was just starting to rise over the ocean, as she collapsed upon the sand breathing heavily. Clary climbed of the ocean and unto dry land.

She breathed in huge amounts of air, her small lithe body shivering from the cold water, sometimes the ocean had a serious way of freezing her to death. Jace lay on the sand, not moving. Clary turned him over on his side, and started pounding his back with her fist. He spit up a little, before she covered her lips with his, breathing air into his mouth. His chest rose a couple of times, as he heaved up a large amount of water that must have been inside his lungs and she rolled him unto his side again as more came up.

The mermaid then placed him carefully on his side once again. The color was starting to return to his cheeks, as it flushed against his skin. She lay beside the prince, her tail resting in the cool ocean waters. Clary turned over unto her stomach, so that her chest was facing the sun. It felt amazing and warm against her skin.

She flopped down on the soft sand unto her back, her fingers touching the smooth sand on the beach which felt nice to the touch to run through her fingers. Jace's eyelids started to flutter. Her heart once again skipped a beat, as her eyes looked at the now awake prince.

His vision slowly came into focus, as he lay in the sand,the bright sunlight in his eyes. He saw Clary sitting beside him, in the sand, her green eyes watching him intently.

"Clary," he whispered her name like a prayer, rolling over unto his back, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, her green eyes bright with happiness.

He nodded, "I'm completely fine thanks to you. You saved me from nearly dying. Thank you," Jace said with a smile, reaching up to touch the side of her face. His fingers running through her red hair.

"You're welcome." He took her hand into his, pressing a kiss to the front of it.

Clary brought her hand so that it was now hovering in the space them. "May I?" she asked softly still looking into his eyes.

Jace blinked for a second, "What is it Clary? You can ask me or tell me anything."

She sighed, "Is it all right if I touch you? I've never really had any contact or seen a human being in my life."

He understood what she was asking, and knew it wasn't anything bad, so he decided to let her. After all, she was a mermaid and had never been close to a human before.

"Sure go ahead."

She slowly put her hand up to Jace's face, her fingers warming up instantly. The second her fingers made contact with his skin, it was like an electric current that suddenly passed through them. Clary shivered,while he felt the same thing as well.

Her fingers traced the strong outline of his jaw, while they moved up towards his high cheekbones, over his forehead,and back down to his lips. Jace's skin felt surprisingly soft and warm, she placed a hand against the hard muscle of his chest, while her other fingers entangled themselves in the blonde golden curls.

"Gosh you're gorgeous," she suddenly said, her eyes traveling to his long lean legs. They were beautifully shaped, not an ounce of fat was on them. She reached out a hand to feel the skin, and it felt the same to her.

He laughed, "Thanks."

Clary watched in amazement as his toes wiggled back and forth.

"Those are toes right?" she asked, pointing to the small stubs. Jade nodded, "Yep, all humans have them."

"Wow, I like your eyes. They're like the golden sun," she said pushing herself up in the sand, lying on her side.

Her green tail rested in the cool water. To him she was a beautiful sight in the sun, it sparkled off her scales. Jace's eyes took in every inch of Clary's skin. Her breasts were small and firm, but nicely shaped, with beautiful pink centre's, while her skin was a cream and rose complexion her stomach flat and toned.

"You're beautiful may I see what your tail feels like?" he asked. The blush in her cheeks got redder, as she looked away for a moment. "Sure, I don't mind."

Jace touched the shimmering scales. He expected them to be sharp but they were soft and nice. "They feel really nice."

They sat there together looking into each other's eyes, and then he gently reached out to brush a piece of hair that was hanging in the way behind her ear. She closed her eyes leaning into his hand, feeling his light touch which felt like caressing fingers. He ran his fingers across her cheekbones and over her lips tracing the outline and underneath her eyes. She looked into his gorgeous golden eyes and felt herself getting lost into them, her ivory cheeks burning.

Jace moved closer to her, so that their bodies were touching. His hand cupped her cheek. He looked into her green eyes, a desire arising in his orbs of gold. A look of hunger and want, a yearning and wanting for her love and soul. His eyes started to close, as did her's, he lifted her chin with his fingers and brought her closer, his lips brushed against her's. Their lips met in a sweet passionate kiss.

His lips tasted like the richest, sweetest, chocolate. Every bite was so tempting and so sweet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers touching the back of his neck. Jace deepened the kiss, his arms dropping down to her waist, his fingers resting the graceful contours of her back holding her close, while their tongues fought for dominance.

In his heart it felt so right to kiss her, a beautiful, stubborn and gorgeous redhead whom he had just met. Both of them lost in the heat and passion of the moment. As they continued to kiss, a warm sensation began coursing through both of their veins.

They broke apart for air a couple of seconds later. Jace opened his eyes to look into Clary's sea green gems of emerald.

Everything started to make sense for him in that moment. In her eyes, he could see what exactly what he had looked for in a soul mate. He was such an self-absorbed person, but after meeting her that was going to change. Clary never really expected to find someone who would understand her or put up with her stubbornness.

"Wow that was incredible, where did you learn to kiss like that?" he asked, a warm smile on his face.

"That was my very first kiss, I never kissed a guy before you're probably thinking I'm just a disappointment," she admitted.

Jace laughed, before his tone turned serious.

"You could never disappointment me Clary. I've never in my whole life as a shadowhunter met anyone as wonderful, amazing and beautiful as you. I'll be completely honest with you. I've been with a lot of other girls before, being very promiscuous, selfish, and such womanizer. Not one of them could even measure up to you. I want to get know you better and I'm sure you want me to get to know you too, so Clary will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She sighed, "All right, Jace I will. This is going to be complicated, but I'm sure we can work it out. I'm a mermaid, you're a human. There's something I need to tell you" she began but he held up a finger silencing her.

He smiled,"I know about the bond, and I understand the consequences. I want to be with you and we'll figure everything out together."

The eternal bond between them was now made, and there was absolutely not a single way to reverse it.

_A/N: Now they're stuck together, forever. I hope you all enjoyed and see ya next time :)_

_VB20_


	7. Crashlanded and A Dream Within A Dream

**Authoress Notes: **This was such a pain for me to write, I waited again to the last-minute to finish it and the result turned out fine and I'm exhausted. I meant to post this earlier this week but I had no time because of school, homework and a party last weekend which was so fun. The only not so fun part was a guy that likes me showing up and giving two of my friends an attitude, sorry dude I'm so not going out with you.

**bow down to me peasants: Thank you :)**

**Princess Karen 1718: Thank you ^_^ I really wanted to give it a brand new twist and take it a completely different way.**

**Herondalegal: Thank you ;) **

**Velvet J. Curtains: Thank you ^_^ I know weird is a side effect of awesome. I'm glad you liked it.**

**pluviophile: Thank you :D I recognized you immediately too. I absolutely love your story it's so awesome. I'll do that even though sometimes I have a very hard time finding the right words to put in. I prefer calling him Luke it's easier for me to remember and I'm happy you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments created by Cassandra Clare or The Little Mermaid originally by Hans Christian Anderson.**

**Plot: **(Based on The Little Mermaid) It's not everyday that the crown Shadowhunter prince Jace of Idris, who is an,arrogant self-centered,womanizer falls in love with Clary, a mermaid who's just as stubborn as him. When she saves him from nearly drowning and losing his life, and they are bonded forever by a kiss, that's when the trouble starts.

**Love Bites And So Do I**

**By VampiressBeauty20**

**Chapter Six**

The sunlight broke through the once dark ominous black purplish clouds, which had hung over the ocean started to break apart and warm golden sunlight poured in, making the darkness disappear forever. The air smelled clean and fresh, like apple blossoms mixed with the scent of pure red roses blooming on a summer morning, opening their petals to greet the dawn of a brand new day. White puffy clouds floated along in the light blue sky.

A cool gentle ocean breeze floated along the air, gently caressing Clary's skin. She was lying in the dark waters of the ocean, her green tail resting the shade of a weeping willow so that she wouldn't get sunburned. Jace sat upon one of the boulders which was near the shoreline while he sat thinking in deep concentration. His clothes were mostly dry watched him intently, sunlight beamed in through the tree's gently shining through his thick blonde hair. It glowed like a golden halo of light, highlighting each strand individually. The colors reminded her of the leaves turning different colors throughout the fall from a forest green to a warm, gentle butterscotch.

Jace's eyes opened wandering down the beach, towards the mermaid, as she lay in the water soaking in the sunlight as well. To him, she was such a gorgeous sight in the golden sun. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders, waves of fiery crimson red flames. She opened an eye for a quick moment, and winked at him. The prince's heart skipped a beat as his eyes stayed locked with the mermaid's forest green gems of emerald.

Clary swam over to the shallow waters, flopped down unto her back in the soft sand, hands digging into it letting the fine tiny grains run through her fingers, which felt nice to the touch. Sitting up she pushed her body so that she stayed propped up on her elbows which rested in the water before she looked back at the ocean.

The sun had risen even higher into the sky, her eyes widened in fear. Clary realized that she had long overstayed her welcome and needed to get home before she was in major trouble and grounded for the rest of her life. She quickly pushed herself back into the water. She swam back over to her now boyfriend, quickly moving in the water like a bolt of lighting. Placing her hands up on the boulders side, her fingertips locked upon the rough surface.

"I really hate to do this to you Jace, but my family is probably going to be really worried about me, and I have to get home."

He nodded his head in agreement,"I understand we both have families and friends who worry about us. My parents, brother and sister are most likely freaking out thinking I'm dead and gone into the sea, but you saved me so I'll let them know what happened and everything," he said.

Clary looked at him smiling, "Mine too, my older brother Jonathan is so overprotective of me sometimes," she broke out into a smile at the thought of thinking of her brother's antics.

"Is he older or younger than you?" he asked.

"He's a year older than me, and my best friend Simon is like my brother too. I'm going to be completely honest with you Jace, my step-dad Luke is not very of human beings he hates them with a burning passion. I don't understand why such a hatred is even possible to begin with. Humans aren't dangerous, vile, and disgusting creatures."

Jace arched an eyebrow at her words,"That's what he thinks all of humans?" Those words made his heart burn with anger.

She sighed, "Yes unfortunately, and I'm gonna be in so much trouble if he finds out that I exposed our kind and existence. Mer-people are forbidden from making contact with the human world. He said it was because of Valentine and his circle, plus the uprising against the Clave."

Jace ran his fingers through his locks, while looking her in the eye. He placed his hands over her's, while she remained in the waters.

"I'm familiar with the story Clary. Valentine was a Shadowhunter, that's what my family and I are. Our job and mission is to protect humans we call them "mundanes from" being harmed in any kind of way. He attended the same school that my parents went Alicante Academy, it's a school for Shadowhunters. One night while out hunting a few Achaierai and Ravener demons near the ocean, they came across an injured mermaid who got attacked and poisoned with their venom. Valentine and my mother finished off the demon killing it instantly and went to help the mermaid. She was very beautiful, and they fell in love at first sight. She knew being with him was risky but they took that chance and she used her wish to become a human. They were married soon after and with the original members of the Circle, they attempted to overthrow the Accords but failed because the mermaid saw her estranged husband committing heinous acts, he was experimenting with angel and demon blood. She alerted the downworlders he was trying to destroy along with a friend and they put a stop to his plan. He was banished from Idris and hasn't been seen since then. He's gotta be long dead by now."

Clary looked up at him again, this time her radiant gaze marked with anxiety and worry as she spoke,"I don't understand why my father won't allow both worlds to even exist as one, and communicate." Jace gently took her into his arms, pulling her up so that she was seated in his lap while her tail hung over the side of his legs. Jace's arms around her waist and his chin rested in her hair. Her head rested against his neck, as he breathed in her scent. "I wonder what your father would think of this, us being together," he murmured.

"I definitely know he wouldn't be happy, if he found out I recused you from almost drowning then he would really have my head," she said before looking back at the horizon. "I better get home, my friends and family are really going to be worried about me." Clary knew her stepfather was known for jumping the gun if she didn't return back home after a few hours. The very thought of just being away from Jace almost tore her apart inside, and it was even more difficult for him to stomach. That was when an idea popped into both of their heads.

"Promise me you'll come back soon," Jace begged Clary. His voice was slightly quiet as he spoke, but she could feel the anxiousness and pleading in it. She looked up at him "I'll come back later tonight when everyone is asleep. Just meet me here by the rocks. And I'll keep our meeting a secret so that Luke will never find out. What do you think of that?"

Jace's golden eyes brightened, "That sounds great, just don't get caught babe," he teased. She laughed, "I won't Jace, I'll see you soon," she promised. "And not a single second later," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Clary swam off into the darker water, a little further from the beach, while Jace watched her with his hands in his pockets. She glanced one last time at Jace, who gave her a warm smile in return, she waved to him. She dove back into the crystal waters and swam back home.

_'She is so incredible and beautiful. By the Angel God, thank you for allowing me to live, and for recusing me Clary, allowing us to meet.' _

"JACE!" two voices suddenly called out to the teen, immediately causing the prince to snap out of his thoughts. He turned to see Alec and Izzy running towards him.

"You're all right, thank the Angel! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Izzy cried, before he found himself being hugged to death by his adopted sister. Izzy squeezed her brother hard, tears of joy falling down her finally let go and Alec hugged him as well.

"I'm so glad you're all right, we almost lost you forever out there in that huge mess, and you nearly gave Mom and Dad each a heart attack How did you manage to survive the storm and what happened?" his brother asked. "Clary rescued me from nearly dying, and saved my life," Jace answered. "Where are she, Simon, and Magnus now? We need to find them, and thank her for what she did," Izzy said,her eyes scanning the beach for any signs of movement.

"I promised Clary that I would see her later tonight, by the rocks. I'm sure she'll bring them along," he replied. "

Okay we'll go with you, come on let's get you to the infirmary to have Hodge look at you," Izzy said.

Clary, Simon, and Magnus in fact were not too far away at all. They were hiding behind the rocks, off shore and watching as Jace and his siblings were reunited after a long awful night. "I wish we could but she swam back home," he said, as he looked around the beach desperately, all ready missing her. He hoped to see her face one last time. Alec's blue eyes looked unhappy and sad, he thought of the handsome gorgeous warlock with those yellow-green cat-like eyes that sparkled and lit up every time they saw him. Izzy was miserable not seeing Simon either, she had never met a more polite and gracious gentlemen.

Clary bit her lip, she seriously couldn't be away from Jace a second longer. It was killing her. Magnus didn't want to leave Alec at all, even though they had just met, he was feeling something that he never felt for someone before in his life. Simon really wanted to spend more time with Izzy.

"Ugh this stinks, why do we have to go home now. I know Luke's going to kill us, but I can't stand being away from Jace anymore," she pouted.

"What in the seven sea's do we think we're even doing?" Simon shouted, tossing his hands up into the air,"Saving a human Clary, me flirting with a gorgeous demon hunter, and Magnus over there putting the moves on her brother. We know contact with them is _forbidden. _What if someone had seen us. They would've used a harpoon to skewer us and make us into shish-kabobs!"

"Will you take a chill pill Simon Lewis! They weren't going to kill us," the red-head snapped back.

"What Luke doesn't know won't kill him, none of us are going to even breathe a word about this to him or Jocelyn," Magnus said.

"You're right Magnus, we don't say a single word to them. nothing, nada," Clary said, watching him walk up the steps of the beach towards the palace with the help of Alec and Izzy. "We'll come back tonight you guys, come on let's go home."

The dark crystal waters of their home were silent, as they swam through the water without a word. Simon and Magnus both couldn't help but worry about Clary who was way ahead of them, deep in thought. She didn't want to say a word to her father or mother about anything that had happened last night. She had seen the human world with her own eyes and it was such a wonderful, endless beautiful place. She never expected to experience such an amazing adventure in one night. Meeting Jace truly was the best moment of it all.

"I know it's gonna be hard for us all to talk to Jocelyn and Luke about this, but we'll just say we saw a lot of different things, and it was awesome," Magnus said. "If they want to know, it has gotta be Clary she's gotta be the one to explain everything," Simon added.

They came upon the palace grounds to find the queen waiting for them. Jocelyn waved happily to see them as they came into view. Her eyes glowing with happiness at the sight of their return.

"Clary! Simon! Magnus!" she called out cheerfully, swimming over. "Welcome back home my darlings, you've been out all night and had me worrying along with Luke, Jonathan and the Court. How was your visit to the human world?" she asked. Clary took a deep breath, raising her green eyes to look at her mother they were full of sadness but she put on her best smile as a mask to hide the pain and sorrow in her voice.

"It was wonderful Mom, just as amazing and awesome as you and everyone said it would be," she said.

"Yeah we all had a blast seeing all the sights and sounds right Magnus?" Simon chimed in.

The warlock smiled, "It was truly a magical and amazing night."

"I'm really happy to hear that you all enjoyed yourselves and had a good time. Would you all like to talk about what you saw? Tell me everything!"she gushed.

Her daughter shook her head, "Not now I'm just exhausted and I'm going to bed. I love you Mom." Clary promised her mother as she hugged her tightly. She knew keeping the secret from her was hard and difficult, but inside she felt that it was for the best. Jocelyn hated secrets unless she was in on them right from the start.

"I love you too sweetie, go on and get some sleep. I'll come by your room later and we can talk." The queen hugged her tightly and she swam off through the gates. Clary swam as fast she could through the large grand hall which led to the throne room. Off to the side was another hallway, and a secluded part of the castle where the royal family's private quarters and suite of rooms were located.

A pretty golden archway with blue and green flowers told the servants and court members that these rooms were for the king, queen, and their children only. Clary pumped her tail, swimming through the long underwater corridor, soft orange lights lined the hallway, in stone boxes giving it a bit of light. She stopped at the last door, pushed it open and went inside shutting it tightly.

The room was small but peaceful when she needed a place to think. The walls were a pure white color, with white and tan wallpaper that had half circle and vine bed was white and square-shaped, with two sliding white drawers on the bottom. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, the end silver pearls sparkling with the light that reflected off it. On the right side, a white bookshelf held all of her favorite books, painting supplies, brushes, sketch books, and human items including forks, a candle holder, a lamp, and a music box sat upon the shelves.

She let the servants know that she didn't want anyone to bother her, she needed time to think. She didn't come out of the room for the rest of the day, and spoke to no one. Not even Simon her best friend or Magnus. Thoughts of Jace, Alec, and Izzy filled her mind but it was mostly the blonde shadowhunter occupied it.

Clary crawled unto her bed and lay down on the soft seaweed sheet and blanket pulling it up to her stomach. The plump, fluffy mattress felt nice against her aching back, soothing the tender muscles. After swimming so much today, she needed a good long rest and needed to relax. Her eyes turned heavy and started to slowly to close from exhaustion. She fell asleep to the sound of the ocean's song singing in her heart, and allowing the world of dreams and unconsciousness to consume her.

_The line of black demons slowly advanced on her through the thick, murky darkness. Dark red eyes glistening with desire and hunger, as they lusted for the kill. Lips pulled back over large, sharp teeth wet with the blood of earlier kills. Some of them snarled, while the other's smiled. Clary heard Jace, Alec, Izzy,Magnus and Simon call out from behind her, as they dodged the demons preparing to attack. _

_Jace used his seraph blade jumping and dodging the demons, plunging the blade into their looked like a very gorgeous, hot, dangerous assassin. Alec jammed his boot into one kicking it off him,before aiming a crossbow dipped in holy water and shot it straight one eye's. It started to wither and die. Izzy cracked her silver whip, ensnaring two and finishing the kill with grace and poise. Simon sliced a few of them open with his hands, while Magnus used his magic to zap, kick, and set them on fire. _

_She couldn't even turn to look at them, a silver dagger she held tightly in her grasp. The demon in front of her was ugly and hideous looking. It had a long,scaly,reptile body, black wings were attached to its back while its eyes were red with slits. He snarled at her, and she lunged forward, kicking it with the back of her foot. The impact sent the monster flying back a few feet into the street. She chopped its head off, before it exploded into a mass of blood and guts. _

_The other demons suddenly came closer, their black bodies moving fast and billowing with the movement. They were surrounded, as their hands curled into razor claws, they started to drift apart creating spaces between the mer-teens. Angling perfectly from all sides, to attack at once. The panic she felt in her chest changed to blood lust, she crouched forward, her fingers digging into the handle. A low growl ripped from her teeth, as they all charged and finished it off. Pieces of the monster floated in the air for a moment. _

_The monster disappeared into a puff of black smoke, sending it back to the realm where it had come from. Clary fell to her knee's unto the sidewalk of the street, her body shaking with relief. Jace rushed to her side, kneeling down beside her. "Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." He smiled, his golden eyes lighting up with relief. _

_"You were totally awesome out there kicking that demon's ass into next week," he said. Alec and Magnus hugged and continued to make out longer and even passionate than ever right in front of everyone while Simon and Izzy were locked in each other's embrace. Jace picked her up and swung her around in a circle, before setting her back on the ground. His golden eyes stared deeply into her forest green gems of jade._

_"I've never told anyone this but I just gonna say it now. Clary I love you." Her eyes widened as he spoke those words. "I love you too Jace," before he leaned in and closed the space between them. _

Clary's eyes suddenly flew open. She lay there in her own warm bed for a couple of seconds trying to break free of the dream. The room was black as night, it was also cold. The moon shone through the window, gently resting on the dark floor of her bedroom. Letting her eyes adjust, she realized that she had slept the entire day without anyone waking her up. She pushed aside the blanket to her bed letting it fall to the floor.

The dream had felt so real and so wonderful, she actually was fighting demons right beside the Lightwoods, her best friend and Magnus. She opened the door to her room and found Simon and Magnus outside in the hallway waiting for her. A warm smile formed on her face.

"There you are, you've been asleep for the last eight hours, you ready to go?" Simon asked.

She grinned, "Yes, I needed some sleep after what happened last night."

"Well come on, last one to the surface is a rotten smelly demon!" Magnus yelled, before he took off with Clary and Simon on his tail, going to meet Jace, Alec, and Izzy like they all promised.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed and until next time,_

_VB20_


End file.
